Ash Like Snow
by GAT-X105VividPanzer
Summary: Most of the world's energy sources has been depleted, and war and conflict break out over the remaining sources of energy. It is in chaotic world that one group will rise with one goal... to eliminate all war...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:  
This won't be a direct adaption of Gundam 00; there will be major changes in the story.  
I thought of this story thanks to talking with some of my friends (you know who you are!) Intentionally or unintentionally, you helped with this by giving me some good suggestions.  
Now, without further ado, let us begin….

 _With Fossil Fuels depleted, the only source of power are the three large-scale Solar Systems, each controlled by a different group-The Union of Solar Energy and Free Natiions (Union), compromising of the United States, Australasia, and Japan, The Human Reform League (HRL), which encompasses most Asian countries, and the Advanced European Union (AEU), which consist mainly of European countries. Countries not a member of any of the three alliances have difficulty acquiring energy and power struggles are not uncommon. It is in this chaotic world that one organization will rise in order to eradicate all war…._

2307 AD  
 _A ruined battlefield. The only sounds that can be heard are the mechanical movements of the gigantic mobile suits that were their enemies. Around her she could her the screams of her fellow soldiers, all young children like her who were forced to fight at a young age. As one of the suits aimed it's gun at her she too thought it was her end. However she looked up and saw the one thing that changed her life.  
_ "Gundam…."  
Umi Sonoda sat in the cockpit of her mobile suit as she prepared for her mission.  
She remembered that day vividly. The day she first met the Gundam.  
Now it's time for the whole world to know of their existence…

AFRICAN ORBITAL ELEVATOR  
Eli Ayase wiped sweat of her brow as she worked on her camera, adjusting its settings.  
Eli is a journalist, and right now she is assignment here, in Africa of all places.  
She was seating along with other members of the press, as well as other members of the AEU-mostly government officials and military people, waiting for the demonstration of the new mobile suit, Enact. Although everyone back at the office was lauding her and telling her that it was such an opportunity for Eli to witness such an event, she secretly thought that everyone was just relieved that she's the one that got sent to this hot part of the world instead of them.  
The tall blonde sighed and looked at the Orbital Elevator. There were three Elevators ,with this one being controlled by the AEU. Each Orbital Elevator was a towering structure reaching up to space. Orbital Elevators bring solar energy to Earth.  
"It's starting!" Eli heard some of her seatmates say. Eli raised her camera, ready to take snapshots.  
The Enact was colored in a light green color, and it was tall and spindly, with long legs.  
The pilot showed off the capability of the suit, shooting the practice target presented with ease.  
It was at the moment that something landed from the sky.  
"What is that?" Eli said as she took more pictures. The new mobile suit was tall and colored blue. It was sleek and on it's head was a crest that resembled a letter V. On each hip was a sword. Eli used her Camera to zoom into the suit's head, and saw what was engraved on it's forehead.  
"Gun…dam…"  
The Gundam quickly drew one of it's swords, slicing the Enact's left arm.  
"Is this part of the demonstration too?" A reporter asked.  
"No, look! Those military guys are evacuating the higher-up government officials!" another replied.  
Eli didn't notice; she was too entranced by this new mobile suit, this Gundam.  
The Enact tried to retaliate by firing it's rifle, but it's bullets just bounced off the gundam's armor.  
"Incredible…" Eli said. One of the Enact's boasted about features is it's powerful firepower, and yet this Gundam just shrugs it off.  
The Gundam charged, slicing the Enact's remaining arm and pushing it to the ground with a kick.  
Eli stared, mesmerized, as the Gundam took off. Well. Looks like this assignment wasn't such a bore after all.

"Mission complete."  
With the Enact destroyed, Umi Sonoda, piloting the Gundam Exia, flew away from the scene.  
"That was almost too easy," Umi thought.  
"Don't be so sure, Umi-chan, remember what Nozomi-chan said!"  
Umi heard the voice of Kotori Minami, her teammate for this mission. Like her Kotori was also a victim of war, but now they had a chance to end once and for all.  
Just as Kotori said her warning Umi sensed some approaching enemies on her radar.  
"As expected of Nozomi. Enemy identified as AEU's Hellion mobile suits."  
The Hellion was bulkier and less powerful than the Enact, but in numbers they might be able to overwhelm Umi's Gundam Exia.  
Umi charged into the Hellions, using her GN blades, one in each hand, to destroy the opponent in one strike.  
However they have the advantage of numbers, and one Hellion approached Umi from behind.  
"Umi-chan!"  
Umi heard her friend's warning, and turned around to see the Hellion blown up by an energy blast.  
"That was close!" Kotori said.  
Kotori was using the Gundam Dynames-it was color green, with two shields on either shoulder. Unlike the Exia which was armed for melee, the Dynames was made for range, and as such is armed with a sniper rifle. A very long range sniper Rifle. Kotori was actually positioned in the ground, hidden in some rock formations to avoid detection. The Dynames' exceptional range allowed it to hit the Hellion with such accuracy.  
More follow up blasts destroyed the remaining Hellions.  
"Thank you, Kotori," Umi said.  
"It's nothing," Kotori replied. "I wonder how Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan are doing?"

HEAVEN'S PILLAR (HRL ORBITAL ELEVATOR, OUTER SPACE)

NIco Yazawa waited behind some asteroids, watching the Orbital Elevator Heaven's Pillar. The short, black haired girl was getting slightly bored.  
She opened the intercom to her partner and superior for this mission. "Hey, Nozomi. Are you sure your data is correct?"  
Nozomi Toujou's face appeared on the screen. "Do you doubt me, Nicocchi?" The purple haired girl held her hands up threateningly.  
"No, no, it's just we've been waiting here…"  
She noticed the radar. "Well. Looks like you're correct after all."  
A group of Hellions were approaching the Heaven's Pillar. These were terrorists, and they had acquired mobile suits through illegal ways. Now they plan to take over the Orbital elevator.  
"Time to work," NIco said.  
The first of the Hellions were hit by missiles fired Nico's Gundam Kyrios, which looked like an orange and white jet. Because of this look it could move fast and evade attacks.  
However that's not all it could do-it could also transform into a humanoid mobile suit mode. Now armed with a beam rifle it shot at more of the Hellions.  
"More incoming!" Nico said.  
"Leave it to me."  
Nozomi left her hiding place and flew in front of Heaven's Pillar. Her suit was the Gundam Virtue, a heavily armored suit with two cannons mounted on the back, and a huge GN Bazook as it's primary weapon.  
Nozomi held the GN Bazooka in both hands. "GN Bazooka, burst mode."  
"Fire!"  
A powerful blast emitted from the Bazooka, eliminating all other enemy mobile suits.  
"Now that we're done here, how about we go back to the ship?" Nozomi said.  
Both the Kyrios and Virtue flew away, leaving the people in the Orbital Elevator wondering just who it was who rescued them.

JAPAN  
Yukiho Kousaka yawned. She would rather rest in bed all day, since last night she spent working on a project for school. However Arisa Ayase dragged her to go shopping, and Yukiho just can't resist the blonde quarter-Russian. Arisa did need company, since now her sister Eli was on an overseas assignment.  
"You never get tired of shopping, huh?" Yukiho said as they were walking on an overpass. She was carrying some of Arisa's purchases.  
"Of course, we are girls after all! We always need to look good," Arisa replied cheerfully. Arisa was also carrying some bags.  
"Oh, here." Arisa put the bags down and started rummaging through them pulling out a blazer. "This one's for you."  
Yukiho blushed. "For me?!"  
"Of course! It'll look cute on you." Arisa quickly bought out her cellphone and snapped a photo of Yukiho.  
"Hey, what was that for?"  
"I'm going to upload this on Facebook!"  
"No, stop!"  
Arisa was already in the process of uploading it when suddenly her screen went blank.  
"What? I'm sure I charged this…"  
Suddenly a logo of some kind appeared. It resembled two spread wings, much like an angel.  
The face of of a bald man wearing eyeglasses then appeared.  
"What is happening?"  
"It's not just you," Yukiho said. Around them, people were also experiencing this strange occurrence.  
A huge electronic billboard also displayed the same video. The man spoke.

" _I would like to address this statement to every single human being born and raised on Earth. We call ourselves simply Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapon Gundam. The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate acts of war from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all to rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment I make this declaration to all humanity. Territory, religion, energy no matter what the reason or excuse if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with our force. Any country, organization or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves Celestial Being. We are an armed organization that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world. I repeat..."_

In the bridge of the space ship Ptolemaios, Umi, Kotori, Nico, and Nozomi also watched the broadcast. Their first mission was done.  
Now they had announced their intentions to the world. The die has been cast.


	2. Chapter 2

TOKYO-2 WEEKS AFTER INITIAL CELESTIAL BEING ATTACK  
It was a pretty normal day. Many commuters were going about their business. One of these was Umi Sonoda, member of the secretive organization Celestial Being and pilot of the Gundam Exia. However Umi was not here because of CB-related work. Rather, she was on leave right now. Nozomi, the ship captain and de factor leader of their group, encouraged such leaves, believing that rests are necessary for their health. Umi agrees, but she didn't want to lose her edge; thankfully, she knows of a place where she can practice swordsmanship without revealing her identity as a pilot.  
She stopped in front of a huge wooden door and knocked.  
"Oh, Umi!" It was Genjirou Kousaka, head of the Kousaka Kendo dojo. "Nice to see you again!"  
Genjirou was a large and jovial man. When Umi first approached the dojo to inquire if she could practice there, he enthusiastically agreed.  
"May I come in?" Umi asked.  
"Oh, of course. How rude of me! Come in, come in," the man said.  
The two went straight to the dojo, where they engaged in mock combat.  
Genjirou, being more experienced, had the upper hand.  
"That was a good fight," Genjirou said. "I wish my own daughters were that interested in kendo."  
Umi understood. Yukiho, the younger of Genjirou's two daughters, practiced a bit but wasn't as skilled, while their adopted daughter, Honoka, wasn't interested at all.  
"I'm sure Yukiho will improve over time. She and Arisa show promise," Umi replied.  
"Oh, that's right!" Genjirou said. "That reminds me; Eli is here right now. She just arrived from her overseas job."  
"I should pay her a visit then," Umi said.

"Honestly, this place is a mess."  
Umi opened the door to the guest room to find news articles, print-outs, and photographs posted on the wall and scattered around the floor. In the middle of it all was Eli, working on her laptop.  
"Oh, Umi!" Eli looked up from her laptop.  
"Well. Looks like you're quite at home here," Umi said, looking around.  
Eli smiled sheepishly. "Well… I got busy, I guess." She stood up and cleared an area of clutter so that Umi can seat.  
"Sometimes I wonder if the only reason Mr. Kousaka keeps me and Arisa around is because he and my father were friends." Genjirou Kousaka and Eli and Arisa's father, Tatsuya Ayase, were close friends. Both Eli's parents were soldiers; when a disastrous mission ended with both of them dead, the Kousakas took the Ayase siblings under their wing.  
"I think Mr. Kousaka really likes having the two of you around," Umi said. "Either way, what are you working on?"  
Eli took a photograph from a nearby stash and showed it to Umi. The blue-haired girl tried not to show her discomfort; it was a picture of the Gundam Exia, during the Enact demonstration. _So Eli was there,_ Umi thought.  
"Celestial Being. After that worldwide incident, I did some research on the guy in the video, Aeolia Schoenberg. Not much is known about him except that in his time he was a famous scientist."  
"Why the sudden interest?" Umi asked.  
"I was there," Eli said. "If you were there too, if you saw this Gundam, you would understand,"Eli said.  
She laughed. "The guys at the office think I'm already obsessed with this. Maybe they're right." She got up and headed to the door. "Let's go downstairs; it's almost lunchtime."  
"Oh no, it's too much," Umi said.  
"Nonsense," Eli replied. "Come!"

Umi and Eli went down and arrived in the living room. Lying down in one of the sofas was Honoka Kousaka. She was about Umi's age, but she had brown hair with a ponytail tied to the side.  
"Lazing again, Honoka? Try to be like your sister more! At least she tries to do kendo."  
Honoka stirred from her nap. "Oh, Umi-chan! Nice to see you here!"  
"And I see you still haven't changed," Umi replied.  
"Ehehehe…" Honoka sat up, and sniffed the air. "Is that food I smell?"  
"Yes, Honoka. It's time to eat," Eli said.  
"Oh yeah!" Honoka got up and hurried to the dining room.  
The TV was on, and it was showing footage of the Gundam and how the world leaders will be meeting to decide how to best handle this crisis.  
Honoka turned to the TV screen. "The world will get chaotic again," she mumbled, "thanks to those guys. There might even be a war…"  
Umi remembered that Honoka was a war orphan. "I'm sure the governments will handle it," she said. "Come, let's eat."  
Still she could not help to wonder just how exactly the government will respond to Celestial Being.

AEU Base-Africa  
Rin Hoshizora stood in the shade of the hangar where the mobile suits were stored. She was pacing back and forth. On her mind was the Gundam attack. "That was supposed to be my moment!" She said out loud, to nobody in particular. "But that gundam guy had to ruin it."  
Despite her young age, the short-haired orange girl was one of the aces of the AEU. She had never suffered a loss before-up until now, which is why her defeat was gnawing at her.  
She cast a glance at the main building in the base. She saw an official looking car dislodge it's passengers.  
"That must be that Colonel that would be arriving! I better come take a look."

Colonel Hanayo Koizumi repositioned her glasses for the hundredth time as she sat down in the chair in her office. It was her way of relaxing herself when she was nervous-and she was very, very nervous right now. Perhaps that was her main flaw. However she has a brilliant mind for strategies and tactics, which allowed her to rise the ranks quickly, and why she had been flown over to this base, to discuss what AEU's next step could be. Fortunately the other officers gave her time alone here, in order to collect her thoughts.  
This was to be short-lived, as the door burst open and an orange-haired girl stepped into the room.

Rin paused when she saw the woman wearing eyeglasses. _Whoah, she's cute!  
_ "Are you Colonel Hanayo Koizumi?" Rin asked.  
"Ye-yes…" Hanayo answered cautiously. "Who are you?"  
Rin stood proud. "I'm Rin Hoshizora, a top pilot for the AEU! Ready to serve, Kayo-chin!" she said, saluting.  
"Wait, Ka-kayo-chin? Where did that come from?" Hanayo asked.  
"Well, a pretty girl like you deserves a pretty nickname, right?" Rin said with a smile.  
Hanayo blushed, too embarrassed to rebut Rin. "Fi-fine…"  
"So, Kayo-chin, how are we going to fight back?" Rin asked. "I was humiliated by that Gundam. "  
"There's been talk about the HRL, Union, and AEU forming an alliance. If that's the case, then I trust that you'll do your best, Rin-chan?"  
Rin blushed at the colonel saying her name. "Yes Ma'am!" she said as she saluted.

HRL Base-Russia

Lieutenant Colonel Kisaki Nishikino held her jacket close to her body as she entered one of HRL's secure Russian bases. A tall, red-haired woman, she is a veteran of many battles, which could be seen in her battle-hardened expression.  
An aide was waiting for her. The young man hurriedly escorted her inside the building and away from the freezing cold. "We've been waiting for you," the aide said.  
"Why have you called me here?" Nishikino asked.  
"It's concerning the HRL's plans to fight back against Celestial Being," the aide replied.  
"So what is it? A new mobile suit? I didn't know there was a mobile suit development factory here."  
"Oh, no, no. Even better. I'll show you," the eager aide said.

Nishikino entered a room which showed on a huge screen a simulator battle. In it, the pilot, using a Tieren-the bulky and huge mobile suit of the HRL-was taking down multiple opponents with ease.  
"She's in the other room, where the simulator is," the aide said. "You can talk to her after she finishes it."  
Nishikino stared at the screen. _This person, she must be incredibly talented! I've never seen Tierens handled with such skill._  
The screen flashed to indicate that the training was done.  
A moment later the door opened and a young, red-haired woman entered.  
The aide introduced her. "This is Second Lieutenant Eriko Hori." He turned to Nishikino. "Lieutenant, this is Lieutenant Colonel Kisaki Nishikino. You'll be under her for your upcoming missions."  
The girl saluted to Nishikino, who was mildy surprised.  
 _Why, she's so young! Young enough to be my child.  
_ "Nice to meet you, Lieutenant," Nishikino said.  
"Ma'am!" Eriko saluted.  
"At ease. There's no need to be nervous, we'd be working together for a long time."  
Eriko lowered her hand.  
Nishikino took the aide aside.  
"That girl, what did you do to her? A girl that age shouldn't be piloting mobile suits yet!"  
"If I recall, you took to the battlefield at around the same time, Lieutenant Colonel," the aide replied.  
"That's not the issue here! What kind of training did that girl endure?"  
The aide looked at her and said, "She's a super soldier, Lieutenant Colonel. She has no parents. We designed her, trained her, and now she's ready for battle."  
"How could you do that?" Nishikino asked in disbelief.  
"The top brass wanted a secret weapon, just in case. Well, with Celestial Being, the time is right. We have no choice."  
Nishikino looked at Eriko once again. _A child born of experimentation, made only to fight… what has this world come to?_

UNION HEADQUARTERS, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

General Theodore Allen put the phone down.  
"I did what you wanted. Now it's time for my end of the bargain."  
The young woman who posed as his secretary during public events smiled. "Of course. We will deposit ten million dollars in your account, as well as get rid of your political rivals."  
"Good. I don't want details. Just do it."  
Allen reached such a high rank by following orders, doing what was expected of him, and never questioning orders. That was what got him into this position, and that's how he's lived up to now. The arrival of this girl disturbed him a bit, especially since she seemed to know an awful lot about him-like his many contacts in the underground drug trade, who he protects for a fee. However when the girl said that she won't reveal that information in exchange for some favors, as well as allowing her to play as his secretary in public, he decided to go along. Being paid wasn't so bad either.  
He shrugged as the girl left the room. She's more than meets the eye, he's sure, but that's none of his business.

 _The general is so easy to manipulate,_ Anju Yuuki thought as she left the room. She opened her phone, which was on a secure line.  
"The pieces are set. It's time…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Sleepy Hydrilla-Thanks for the review! I did get busy which is why the update took so long. And.. well, I had to use a name for the Soma Peries persona, so why not her VA's name? :)_  
 _Lieutenant Bird-Thanks for the review! No, Rin is supposed to be Patrick Colasour. Don't worry though; Mr. (Or should I say Ms.) Bushido will show up in future chapters._

Umi was back on the Ptolemaios, the ship of Celestial Being. Her short vacation was over; now it's time to work again.  
On the way to the briefing room, she bumped into Kotori Minami, the gray-haired girl who piloted the Gundam Dynames. The impact sent of them sprawling in the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry, Umi-chan," Kotori said as she tried to pick herself up. Umi stood up first and held out a hand to Kotori. "Here, let me help you."  
"Thank you, Umi-chan!" Kotori said with a smile.  
Umi blushed; Kotori had such a cute smile. "You-you're always smiling whenever I see you. Why's that?"  
Kotori turned silent for a while, her face turning blank for a moment before returning to her default expression. "I have to, for those who can't."

Umi lingered for a bit, wondering what was that about.  
"Hey, Umi!"  
Fingers snapped in front of Umi, gaining her attention. It was Nico, the short, black-haired pilot for the Gundam Kyrios. "Come on, let's go. This is why I don't like working with new ones like you, always acting out. Keep it up like that and you'll be shot down," Nico said.  
Umi was the last of the Celestial Being's Meisters, or Gundam pilots, to be recruited, and Nico often tried to use her "seniority" when teasing her. Nico ran ahead, and Umi smiled; when she first came here she thought Nico was an arrogant woman, but she learned that her teasing and acting all high and mighty was just her way of being nice-and, maybe, to conquer her inner demons, whatever they may be.  
The purple haired-captain of the ship waited at the briefing room. It was a medium sized-room with no chairs, but in the middle of the room, in the floor, was a screen projecting a map.  
"Welcome, Umi, Nico," Nozomi said.  
"What will be our mission now?" Umi said.  
"Excited, are we?" Nozomi said. "You and Nico will attack the HRL base located at Ceylon. The HRL is supporting a local rebel group known as the Tamil Tigers. I want you two to intervene."  
"Why is the HRL supporting that group?" Nico asked.  
"The HRL needs a secure pipeline through Ceylon in order to distribute energy to other Asian countries, but the constant rebel attacks is making that difficult. The HRL sided with the Tamil Tigers, giving them mobile suits and support, in hopes that the conflict there will end faster."  
Nozomi pointed at the floor, towards the map. "This base has been known as one of the bases that resupply the Tamil Tigers. Nico, I want you to destroy it. Umi, you will take care of any rebels that come to the aid of the base."  
Umi and Nico nodded.  
"That is all. You are dismissed. Good luck, you two."

HRL BASE-CEYLON

"Bit of a change compared to Russia, huh, lieutenant?" Nishikino said to Eriko as the two arrived in Ceylon. Unlike the cold of Russia, Ceylon was a warm place.  
The two rode a plane to Ceylon. This plane also carried a new type of Tieren, one made specially for super soldiers. Eriko was to train using it.  
Nishikino gave Eriko a water bottle. "Here, for when you get thirsty," she said.  
Eriko took the bottle. "Thank you."  
"I have to talk to the base's commanding officers, so I suggest you go into the mess hall and rest a bit. We're going to be training after this."  
Eriko nodded and headed to the mess hall.  
Perhaps it was because lunch time was over, but there weren't many people at the mess hall. Heads turned when she entered by they quickly lowered again, the few people in the room more interested in their own conversations.  
Eriko went to an unoccupied table and sat down. She opened the bottle of water given to her and drank from it.  
She had no idea why Nishikino was so kind to her. Even in the plane ride to this base, Nishikino was always asking if she was alright and making sure that she was comfortable. Perhaps the colonel was feeling motherly toward her. _A mother, huh…_ Eriko thought.  
As a designer baby born for the Super Soldier project, Eriko had no parents, no family, no one she can call a relative. Still, Colonel Nishikino is close enough, and Eriko couldn't deny that she liked how the Colonel was treating her. However she was a soldier first, so she must push these feelings aside in order to focus on her mission.  
Just that moment Colonel Nishikino arrived and sat opposite to her.  
"We can start training tomorrow," Nishikino said. "Let's just rest for now."  
"Colonel, why is there a base here?" Eriko asked.  
Nishikino had a sad look on her face. "The government is supporting the local rebels here. I don't like it, but I do see the logic in their arguments."  
Before Eriko could respond, a huge explosion was heard outside.  
Now there was panic in the base, and Eriko heard one man shouting.  
"The Gundams are here!"

The Gundam Exia landed near the base.  
"There are some Tierens nearby. As expected of Nozomi…"  
Three Tierens are approaching. Despite their bulky appearance, they moved fast. The Tierens had squat upper bodies and huge bulky legs with shields attached to them. One one arm a gun is mounted.  
Umi activated the GN Sword's gun mode, shooting down one of the Tierens. The other two dodged, however and one of them pulled out a carbon knife, the Tieren's melee weapon of choice. This knife may be small but in the hands of a skilled pilot it could mean trouble. Umi and the knife-using Tieren clashed, while the other Tieren hovered in the background, looking for an opening where he could shoot Umi.  
However Umi has trained herself well. She kicked at the Tieren's legs, making it collapse, and at that moment she stabbed it right at the cockpit. The last Tieren panicked, firing off wild shots. Umi dodged easily and delivered the finishing blow.  
"All targets destroyed…"  
At that moment her sensors detected more Tierens. "Great…"

The Gundam Kyrios flew above the base in MA mode, firing missiles at the hangars down below, destroying most mobile suits before they could respond. A couple of Tierens survived the onslaught though, so Nico transformed the Kyrios into MS mode and started using the gun to pick off the remaining Tierens. She then noticed one new Tieren-this one was pink, and instead of having shields at the legs, it had one mounted on each shoulder instead.  
She fired at it, but the pilot dodged and returned fire.  
"This one's movements are different! Almost like…"  
At that moment her head started to ache.

Eriko didn't know what was happening. As the Gundam started bombarding the base, she hurried to the plane that she and the Colonel arrived in, and got inside the Tieren Taozi. She saw how the gundam destroyed the buildings and effortlessly defeated the Tierens. The Gundam fired upon her, too, but she dodged, and as she started to retaliate she felt a splitting headache.  
"Wha…what's happening to me!?"

Umi finished off the last of the Tamil Tigers' Tierens. "I'm all done here, Nozomi. What about Nico?"  
"Wait, let me check…" Nozomi said. "Umi-chan, go to the base quick! Something seems wrong."

Nico felt pain course through her head.  
"This pain… it cannot be…"  
 _This pain can only be felt when two people with quantum brainwaves are close together. Specifically, one engineered like a super soldier, like her.  
Nico could only think of one person, the only survivor that day…  
_"Ma… Maki…"

Eriko woke up in the base's infirmary.  
She looked around and saw the Colonel watching over her.  
"Colonel…" she said to get the older woman's attention.  
"You're awake, thank goodness," Nishikino said.  
"What happened?" Eriko asked.  
"I'm not sure. Both you and the orange Gundam stopped moving. Eventually the blue Gundam arrived and assisted the orange one, and the two retreated together. You were… screaming all the time. You seemed in pain. After they left, though, you stopped."  
Eriko nodded. It was coming back to her now-her fight with the orange gundam, and the headache.  
However one new memory flashed through her mind. a young girl, slightly older than her, playing with her in a hospital setting.  
Suddenly she had a headache again, but this time it's not as strong as before.  
 _What… what was that…_ she shook her head.  
"Are you okay, Lieutenant?"  
"Yes… I'm fine."  
Still that memory burned into the back of her mind. She didn't know where it came from, but it felt very real.


	4. Chapter 4

_SleepyHydrilla-Thanks for the review. That is the main idea for this fic, I decided early on not to do an exact copy of Gundam 00's storyline, as you'll see in this chapter, which is not based on any of 00's episodes._

Nozomi Toujou sat in the bridge of the _Ptolemaios_ , Celestial Being's ship. They were now in space, having left Earth after that mission against HRL in order to resupply.  
She turned to one of the crew, Hideko, who handles navigation. "How much longer until we make contact with the _Flying Get_?"  
"1 more hour," Nozomi answered.  
Nozomi nodded, thinking to herself.  
The _Ptolemaios_ had a very small crew; aside from Nozomi, who aside from being a Gundam pilot acts as the ship's captain, there's Hideko, Mika, and Fumiko, the trio who handles things like navigation, controls, and communication. There's also the ship's doctor, Ayako Kuroki, who doubles as the ship's captain once Nozomi is in the field.  
The doctor's face was showing on the screen right now. Currently she was taking care of Nico. No worry could be seen on the kind doctor's face though.  
"Will Nicocchi be alright?" Nozomi asked.  
"Don't worry," Ayako replied. "She'll be fine, a little rest, is all. I'm not sure what triggered her reaction though. It could be because of her being a super soldier. I guess she'll tell us herself when she feels like it."  
"That's good news then… thanks for the update, Ayako-chan."

Kotori and Umi were watching over Nico. Both were sitting down in the chairs available in the room.  
"She looks so different when asleep," Kotori said.  
"I agree. Hard to believe this is our boastful teammate," Umi said with a small smile on her face.  
"It's a good thing Nico-chan's alright," Kotori said. "I've lost to much already before; I don't want to lose any more again."  
Umi looked at Kotori. "Kotori…"  
"What is it?"  
"Oh, nothing, nothing…"  
"I just don't want to lose my friends, Umi-chan… especially you. You're all very special to me."  
Umi blushed. "You-you're special to me too, Kotori!"  
Kotori smiled. "Thanks, Umi-chan!"  
Suddenly Nozomi's voice could be heard from the ship's intercom.  
"All hands, please prepare. We are about to dock with the _Flying Get._ Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, please stand by just in case. Ayako-chan, continue caring for Nicocchi."  
Umi and Kotori left the room, but before leaving Umi turned to Ayako and said, "Ayako-san, we leave Nico in your care."  
Ayako did a salute and said "Got it!"

Nozomi went to greet the captain of the _Flying Get_.  
Before she could get close she could already hear the voice of Shiori Arisawa, the captain of the supply ship.  
"Miyashita, Shimamura! Go get the medical supplies and bring them to Ayako, she's been bugging me about the lack of medicine lately. Sonata, go contact your sister and ask her for a status report. Takatsuki, go take a break, you need to rest. Go accompany Minase, she still hasn't recovered from that fever yet…"  
"You're still the same, I see," Nozomi said.  
Shiori turned to greet her. The captain of the _Flying Get_ was known for two things; her leadership skills, and her short height. Nozomi of course loved to tease her on the latter.  
"I need to able to run the ship effectively," Shiori replied.  
"I mean your height," Nozomi said with a chuckle.  
"Oh, just you wait," Shiori said with a smile. In truth she doesn't care about her height but she was just playing along with Nozomi.  
"I heard one of your girls got injured in the last mission," Shiori said.  
"Yes, Nicocchi got injured. She's fine now."  
"That's good to know," Shiori replied.  
Nozomi knew that despite her ordering her crew around, Shiori very much cared for them and would hate to lose any of them.  
"By the way, Nozomi, I have all the information requested about super soldiers. Nasty stuff. Nico-san could probably tell you all the juicy parts if ever she feels like it. Also, I've managed to learn that a super soldier, named Eriko Hori, was recently put under the care of veteran soldier Kisaki Nishikino. I think she's the one Nico-san fought."  
Nozomi thumbed the pages of the report. "Wait, it says here that she's going to be part of some kind of group? What does this mean?"  
Shiori shook her head. "I'm not sure, I wasn't able to find out. Although I think the world's factions are taking action against us now."  
"Shiori-san, here's Onee-san!" Sonata, one of the younger members of Shiori's crew-and the only one who is shorter than Shiori-came running holding a radio.  
"Thank you, Sonata." Shiori spoke on the radio. "Kanata, you there?"  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
Kanata was the _Flying Get's_ mobile suit pilot. Right now she was doing maintenance on the Ptolemaios using the worker mobile suit Sakibure.  
Shiori breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, thanks for the update. Keep me posted."  
"Of course, Shiori-san!"  
When Shiori turned back to Nozomi the purple-haired girl had a mischievous smile on her face. "You two are getting really well, huh? You even worry for her so much."  
Shiori blushed and started waving her hands. "I-it's nothing! We are just crewmates, that's all!"  
"Ah, but just the other day Hikari told me.."  
"Hikari should learn to keep her mouth shut."  
Nozomi still had that smile. "Yeah, sure. Just make sure to tell me when you'll have your first date."  
"That's it, Nozomi…"  
They were interrupted by the sound of a huge crash.  
"What was that?" Nozomi said.  
The radio in Shiori's hand crackled to life. "Shiori-san, it's an Enact!"  
"What? An enemy suit? How did they find us?"  
"I'm going to engage!"  
"Wait, Kanata!"  
Shiori's face was now filled with worry.  
Nozomi contacted Kotori and Umi immediately. "Kotori-chan, Umi-chan! Back up Kanata-san!" 

Kanata was nervous. She had discarded her repair tools in favor of a beam rifle and shield in order to fight back.  
"Where is the enemy?"  
She looked around and saw a single Enact. The spindly mobile suit was currently in its MA jet mode, and it was approaching fast.  
Kanata returned fire with the beam rifle. _Good thing I insisted on adding a weapon for security purposes,_ Kanata thought. However the pilot of the Enact dodged all her shots and transformed into MS mode. She could see that it looks different from a regular Enact-a scar was painted over the suit's visor. _A custom suit?  
_ "Come on! Go down, you mantis!" _  
_She suddenly realized that the enemy was now very close to her. It raised it's rifle. Before it could fire, though, shots were fired at the Enact. Kanata saw the Gundam Exia approaching.  
"Kanata-san, get out of here! Kotori and I will handle this," Umi said.  
Umi faced the Enact, which now activated it's sonic blade weapon. Umi responded by activating the GN sword, and the two attacked each other.  
Umi tried all her attacks but the opponent was skilled.  
She was saved by Kotori, who has positioned herself on top of the Ptolemaios and is now sniping the Enact.  
the Enact dodged her shots and is now heading towards her.  
Panicking, Kotori discarded her sniper rifle, which would be useless at such at range, and pulled out her combat knife. She did not like to use melee weapons, but now there wasn't a choice.  
She slashed at her opponent, but the Enact dodged and knocked the knife out of her hands and pointing her blade at the Dynames' neck in one quick motion.  
 _This move...  
_ "Kotori!"  
The Gundam Exia was firing it's rifle at the Enact before converting the GN sword from it's rifle mode to it's sword mode. The Enact let go of Kotori before clashing swords with the Exia. However the Enact withdrew, firing off a few shots before transforming back into MA mode and flying off.  
"Nozomi, should we pursue?" Umi asked.  
"No, right now we need to make sure Kanata-san is safe, and also that no others followed us here."  
Umi nodded.  
"Kanata-san, are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine… more importantly, how about Kotori-san?"  
Umi approached Kotori.  
"Kotori? Are you fine?"  
Kotori was snapped out her thoughts by Umi's words. "Yes, yes… I'm sorry if I made you worry, Umi-chan."  
"Don't worry about it," Umi said. "Come, let's go back."  
As they went back inside the ship though, Kotori's thoughts were on that Enact.  
 _Could it be…_

The Enact's pilot was now in the battleship that will take her down to Earth. Her employers probably won't like her little escapade, but she needed to have fun, plus she fought someone interesting! Very interesting.  
"Looks like we meet again, princess…"

 _Author's note:  
Yes, there are plenty of cameos in this chapter. I took names from SIF, AKB0048, and Idolmaster…  
So I guess you could say Celestial Being is an organization of idols? :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_I've just seen the LL movie this week! It was really enjoyable.  
Sleeply Hydrilla-thanks for the review! There'll be some more surprises to come so stay tuned._

CELESTIAL BEING INFIRMARY

When Nico woke up, Nozomi was beside her bed.  
"You up, Niccochi?"  
"What happened to you back then?" Nozomi asked.  
"That's not important, anything happened while I was out?"  
"We were attacked by a lone Enact. It's very strange; the Enact retreated shortly. Kotori-chan and Umi-chan took care of it."  
'What!? Why didn't you wake me up? I'm sure the Great Nico-Nii could have pursued and destroyed him!"  
Nozomi placed her hands on her chest. "Yes, but the great Nico-nii needs to rest and recover. Or do you need encouragement?" Now she held her hands threateningly.  
Nico shook her head.  
Nozomi smiled. "Good." Nozomi handed Nico the report that she got from Shiori earlier.  
"We have information on the HRL supersoldier who you most likely fought. Second Lieutenant Eriko Hori. Currently under the care of Colonel Kisaki Nishikino, she was sent to Ceylon for training. That's when you encountered her."  
Nico stared at the picture. _Red hair… and violet eyes. Now I'm sure…  
_ "Nicocchi?"  
Nico snapped out of her thoughts.  
"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
Nico shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm fine."  
"There's also some information that the HRL is continuing research on Super Soldiers. However we can't find out their location."  
Nico thought about that. _The HRL is still making more like me… and her.  
_ "I understand that you'll need time to think this through… I'll leave for now."  
"No. I can't leave it like this. I know where it is… I'll tell you." 

AEU BASE-AFRICA

Hanayo was nervous again. Because of the threat of Celestial Being, the higher-ups of AEU have decided to bring in an outsider, a mercenary, and this person had an unsavory reputation, having been involved in many conflicts before. Rumors even had it she had something to do with a country's downfall. This mercenary would be necessary in the plans the three factions are making to take down Celestial Being-her knowledge and experience is something the higher-ups consider valuable.  
"Nervous, Kayo-chin?"  
Here was another source of her nervousness. Rin Hoshizora has made it her mission to hang by her side, and while she enjoyed Rin's outgoing personality, there are times when she wished to be left alone to think.  
There as a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it," Rin said. Before she could open it, however, the one behind the door opened it already. A woman stepped into the room, having short brown hair. Ribbons graced either side of her head.  
"Are you Colonel Hanayo Koizumi?" the girl asked.  
"Ye-yes…"  
"My name is Haruka Amami. I assume you've already heard about me?"  
"Ye-yes, I have," Hanayo replied.  
"What's this? Are you nervous? Such weakness would bring you down in battle. I can't believe they're saying you're one of the best in this place."  
Rin rose up to Hanayo's defense. "Hey, don't insult Kayo-chin like that!"  
Haruka looked at Rin with curiosity. "And who might you be?"  
"I'm Rin Hoshizora, Ace pilot for the AEU!"  
'Ah, right. The one that got beaten by the Gundam."  
Haruka shook her head. "And those people who contacted me assured I would be working with top people, not trash."  
"Hey!"  
Haruka was already leaving the room. "See you soon, Colonel…"  
"She was mean," Rin said. "Don't worry Kayo-chin, I'll always be here for you, okay?"  
Hanayo nodded. Maybe being with Rin wasn't so bad after all.

AREA OUTSIDE HRL-CONTROLLED COLONY RO-SU12

Nico sat in the cockpit of the Gundam Kyrios. She breathed in and out to calm herself.  
"Nervous, Niccochi? You know, you don't have to do it, I can do it myself-"  
"No!" Nico said to Nozomi. "I have to do this myself… I need to."  
Nozomi nodded. "Fine then. You're cleared for takeoff."  
The Gundam Kyrios launched from the Ptolemaios and speed towards the colony. Since the colony is in a hidden location, the security is light. Apparently those who manage this colony believed that if the security is too heavy, people might get suspicious. A neighboring colony has a mobile suit force that can be called upon, but if all goes well there won't be time to react.  
 _Just as well…._ The Kyrios easily blasted the entrance of the colony and sped through the colony's interior, where the Super Soldier facility is located. It is also poorly guarded, with only human guards and no mobile suits. Destroying it would be easy.  
Nico aimed her rifle at the building. However she hesitated at pulling the trigger.  
 _What's the matter? Can't you do it?  
_ Nico stared at her reflection. However instead of seeing herself, she saw Sora. Her alternate personality, her dark side, the result of the HRL's experiments on her.  
Although Sora looked like her, Sora had this mean look in her eyes.  
"I… I can't..."  
 _That is why you are weak! Just like that day… that is why I was able to take control. You were not able to control me.  
_ "That will never happen again! I will never lose control!"  
 _Then prove it… destroy that building, and make sure that others like us will never be created again!  
_ Time is running out. Soon the security force might arrive. _  
_Enraged, Nico fired at the building.  
Although she was in the cockpit, thanks to her quantum brainwaves she can hear the screams and pleas of those inside.  
And although she's far away, she's pretty sure Eriko can hear them, too.

AEU BASE, AFRICA  
Hanayo just got off from the phone.  
"What was that, Kayo-chin?" Rin asked.  
"Celestial Being just attacked an HRL research facility," Hanayo replied. "The higher-ups from all three factions now want to proceed with the alliance. I was just told that this base would be made a meeting place for the three factions to meet. It is time to plan for our counterattack against Celestial Being."

 _Shout out to my friend. So I wasn't able to add you to a crowd scene, but hey, I named place after you! :D  
Note: I do not hate Idolmaster, neither do I hate Haruka. But I loved her evil persona in that robot trailer from Im s ep 15, so I made her a villain character here._


	6. Chapter 6

AEU BASE-AFRICA  
Eriko woke up from her bed.  
"What was that? What did I just hear?"  
While she was sleeping she heard the sounds of screaming.  
 _She did the right thing… Nico-chan.  
_ "Who said that?"  
 _She destroyed that facility… so that no more of us can be made.  
_ "Who are you? Get out of my head!"  
The lights turned on and Eriko saw Nishikino at the doorway.  
"Are you okay, Lieutenant?"  
"I… I'm not sure…"  
"I'll leave you for now then, looks like you need to rest."  
"Yes, but… why did you come to my room? Did something happen?"  
Nishikino hesitated. "When I came here, yes I was going to tell you some news."  
"Tell me then."  
"Fine… just now Celestial Being attacked one of our research facilities; the one for Super Soldiers."  
Inwardly Nishikino supported the attack. After doing some research about what exactly was done to make a super soldier, she didn't like what she uncovered.  
Eriko paused. Just now. Roughly around the same time as…  
"I think I have to tell you something, Colonel."

TOKYO, JAPAN  
Umi sat down and placed the shopping bags beside her. She was currently accompanying Kotori, who was going on a shopping spree. "To vent stress," she said. Umi knew that Kotori loved fashion. _I guess this is how she relaxes,_ Umi thought.  
"I'm sorry for making you carry all this, Umi-chan," Kotori said.  
"Ah, no problem," Umi replied.  
"Here, have a drink," Kotori said. She held a small carton.  
Umi took a sip. "Milk?"  
"You need it to grow," Kotori said with a wink, looking at Umi's chest.  
Umi realized what Kotori was saying and blushed. "Kotori!"  
Kotori smiled.  
"There. Now that's the Kotori I know," Umi said.  
"What?"  
"You know, smiling. After that battle you've been looking rather glum."  
"Oh. You see, Umi-chan…"  
Umi immediately raised her hands. "look, if you don't want to tell me…"  
"It's alright. I think that person from the Enact… I think I knew her."  
 _Her?  
_ Before Umi could answer to that, she heard someone calling her name.  
"Umi!"  
She saw Eli Ayase and her younger sister, Arisa, approaching her. "You going shopping here, too?" Eli asked.  
"No, I was just accompanying my friend here," Umi said, pointing to Kotori.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Eli Ayase, and my sister, Arisa," Eli said.  
"Likewise. I'm Kotori," Kotori replied.  
"Hey Umi, our family is going to attend a relative's wedding this coming weekend. The bride and groom said it's okay to bring more guests; can you come?"  
"Sorry, no, I can't, I have something to do that day," Umi said.  
Eli looked disappointed. "I was really hoping you'd come. Is it really important?"  
"Um yes, it has something to do with my work."  
Eli thought about it. "Come to think of it, you never really told me what your work is."  
"Well, that is…"  
Fortunately Umi didn't get the chance to answer. Eli's attention was grabbed by an appliance store's TV display, which was now showing a news channel.  
On it were representatives of all three factions-the AEU, Union, and HRL, announcing their intention of forming an alliance to take care of the Celestial Being threat. Shown onscreen is Union General Theodore Allen, flanked by his young secretary; Colonel Hanayo Koizumi, of AEU; and Lieutenant Colonel Kisaki Nishikino of the HRL.  
"Looks like they're really going all out," Eli said. "I'd have gone to cover that, but unfortunately I wasn't at the office when the chief was looking for someone to cover it."  
"What do you think, Eli… of Celestial Being?" Umi asked.  
"I'm honestly not sure. However you can bet I'll be watching closely what they're doing."

In a bar not far away, Nozomi was also watching the same broadcast.  
"What do you think of that?" she asked her companion.  
"I have nothing to do with it, if that's what you're asking. I left about the same time you did."  
"Ah, but they're definitely involved. See that girl by the Union general's side?"  
Nozomi pointed out the orange-haired girl.  
"It's Anju…"  
"So. What will you do?" Nozomi asked.  
"I left a long time ago. You already know where I stand. I don't believe in what you're fighting for anymore. There's no hope for humanity."  
"Why don't you join Anju and other others then?"  
"While I've lost hope in your cause, I don't believe in the extreme stance they have taken. That's why I won't take part in this conflict."  
"You're running away. What they're doing could affect you and the ones you now love."  
"Then you handle it! I was never cut out for this leadership thing, even back then."  
"Fate rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing, my friend…"  
"I can't do this."  
"If that is what you believe, then it is already true. However I believe that we will meet again… "  
Nozomi stood up and left, and her companion just stared at her retreating form, deep in thought.

 _I was doing this in between revising my school papers._

 _Sleepy Hydrilla-Thanks for the review! Well I already used Eriko's name, so I decided to use Sora for Nico's alternate personality to go along with the theme.  
MU23 NO.1 FAN Thanks for the review!_


	7. Chapter 7

PTOLEMAIOS BRIEFING ROOM

Umi, Kotori, and Nico were gathered around Nozomi. Behind Nozomi, playing on a huge screen, is a replay of earlier television broadcasts describing the alliance between the 3 factions, uncreatively called "The Alliance" by the media.  
"They are finally making moves against us," Nozomi said.  
"I understand why the HRL would want in," said Nico. "I destroyed their facility. And the AEU, our first attack was against them. But why does the Union want in?"  
"They probably thought they're next," Umi said. "By the way, what's our next mission?"  
"You remember our friend the Enact?" Nozomi said. "I've received information that he'll be going to the Union carrier, the _Promise,_ for a training exercise."  
"You know, I've always wondered, where are you getting this information?" Nico asked. "Every time you just say 'I've received information.' From where?"  
"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Nozomi said, raising her hands threateningly in that all too familiar pose.  
"On second thought… nah," Nico said, covering her chest protectively.  
 _Still,_ Umi thought. _I do wonder how Nozomi gets this information. Do we have contacts on the inside?_  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Kotori. "Umm… I'd like to volunteer for this mission!"  
Nozomi didn't look surprised. "You were actually my first choice. You'd be accompanying me in this mission. It will be an ambush. Nicocchi, Umi-chan, you're on standby. As usual Kuroki-san's in charge when I'm in the field."  
Umi looked at Kotori. The usually cheerful girl had a determined look on her face.

The meeting was dismissed and the four Celestial Being pilots went back to their separate rooms. Umi chased after Kotori. "Wait, Kotori!"  
"Umi-chan?" Kotori turned and noticed Umi following her.  
"Why did you volunteer? And what was it about you knowing the pilot of the Enact?"  
"Umi-chan… I guess you have a right to know. I think that pilot… she was the one who killed my mother."  
"Your mother?"  
"Yes. My mother. Hibari Minami, the queen of Azadistan."  
Umi wasn't able to talk. _Kotori, a princess?  
_ "I'm sorry, Umi-chan. I have to go."  
Umi was left to her thoughts as Kotori went to her own room.  
 _Wait, Azadistan?_ Umi reflected back to her dark childhood. _Then.. maybe…._

PACIFIC OCEAN

Haruka Amami was piloting her custom Enact, now painted red. Following her is a group of pilots who are to accompany her to the carrier _Promise._  
"This is Ribbon 1. We are halfway to the carrier."  
Her communications control blared to life. "Ribbon 1, this is Singer 2. We have detected a group of islands nearby."  
Haruka gave it some thought.  
"Exercise caution, Singer 2. Inform the rest of the group about this."  
"Roger."  
Before the Enact pilot designated Singer 2 was able to pass the information, however, as he-and other Enacts that were behind him-were obliterated by a huge enegy blast.  
"What was that?" Haruka said.  
The other Enact pilots were already panicking. "The Gundam! The Gundam must be here!"  
"Stay calm!" Haruka said.  
However the formation of the Enacts started to break.  
"Singer 10! Where did that blast come from? Singer 10!"  
"Um…. Ribbon 1, this is Singer 10, it came from the island in front of us!"  
Out of nowhere a blast took out the Enact designated Singer 10.  
"From behind now?" Haruka said.  
"No wait… that one was a sniper shot. Haha… I get it now…."  
 _That initial blast was to destroy our formation… with the sniper to pick off those that didn't get caught in the first attack. Clever. In that case…_

Nozomi watched the situation as Kotori sniped the remaining Enacts.  
However one Enact, the red one, was speeding towards Kotori's direction.  
"She's heading for Kotori-chan!"  
She gritted her teeth.  
 _I have to trust that she can do it…_

Kotori was stationed in a separate island from Nozomi. She was picking off the Enacts one by one when one of them, a red one, kept dodging. The Enact transformed from MA to MS mode and activated it's beam rifle, firing at her.  
Kotori discarded the sniper rifle and pulled out her pistols instead as the Enact approached. The Enact landed and started firing shots, which Kotori dodged and then returned fire. The Enact was good however, and it destroyed her pistols.  
Kotori's communications blared to life.  
"You still have the moves, little bird!"  
Kotori froze. She recognized that voice.  
"So… it's you. As I suspected." Kotori activated the Dynames' beam saber.  
"Melee combat? You never were good at it, little bird," Haruka taunted.  
Kotori fired missiles from the launchers located on the Dynames' front skirt armor. Haruka changed the form of her rifle, changing it to a blade, slicing the missiles.  
Kotori charged, hoping her improvised smokescreen would be enough.  
"You killed my mother, caused our country to fall into ruin… you'll pay!"  
Kotori's beam saber sliced only thin air.  
"What-"  
The Enact was now behind her, the rifle now back in gun mode, pointing directly at the Dynames' chest.  
"Your country was going down anyway, little bird. Your mother was just blind to it. I just found a way to profit from that inevitable downfall. Now, it's time to end what I started long ago!"  
Suddenly a GN dagger was thrown into the rifle, destroying it. "What-where did that come from!?"  
The Exia appeared, landing and facing the Enact.  
"I've finally found you, Haruka Amami!"  
Kotori was surprised. _Umi-chan… don't tell me you have met Haruka Amami before too?_

"Toujou-san!"  
"What is it, Kuroki-san?" Nozomi asked.  
"Sonoda-san just launched! She insisted on it."  
"I know, I'm seeing her right now," Nozomi said. "Allow her; she can back Kotori up. I'm returning back to the ship, there's nothing I can do here anymore."  
 _You knew this would happen, did you, Veda?_ Nozomi thought.

Haruka was slightly surprised. "Who are you?" she said to the blue Gundam.  
"Don't you remember? Well, perhaps you remember this attack!"  
The blue Gundam charged with it's arm-mounted sword. It was a direct strike, and Haruka remembered that it was a favorite of one of her former child soldiers.  
"Don't tell me, it's the Krugis girl! Hahaha!"  
"That's right… it's me, Umi Sonoda, from Krugis! You have destroyed Kotori's life aside from my own. For that I will never forgive you."  
"Well, that's fine with me! I can take you both on!"  
"Haruka. That's fine. Leave." It was from the secure communication channel-from her boss, her _true_ boss, not that weak-willed Koizumi. Her true master, the one who has promised her everything if she did this.  
"You sure boss? I really can take them on!"  
"It's too risky. Retreat and proceed to the _Promise._ Wait for our call afterward."  
Haruka shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Kotori and Umi watched the Enact retreat.  
"Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, do you copy?"  
That was Nozomi's voice.  
"Yes…" Umi answered.  
"Retreat, both of you. You need to recover."  
"Roger. We're retreating."  
She turned to Kotori. "Let's go back, Kotori."  
Kotori nodded. While returning to the Ptolemaios, Kotori thought that Umi was much more like her than she initially thought.

 _Happy Halloween guys.  
MU23 No.1 FAN: Thanks for the review. Hmm. Maybe I'll throw that line in in future chapters…_


	8. Chapter 8

PTOLEMAIOS-CANTEEN

Umi and Kotori were both silent. They had the canteen to themselves.  
 _Probably Nozomi's doing,_ Umi thought. "Kotori…" she began to talk.  
"Umi-chan, I guess you should know. After all, you also had a past with this woman."  
Umi nodded.  
"Haruka Amami… she was a former advisor of my mother, the Queen. She specialized in the military aspects of the country. She was so friendly back then, especially to me. Although she's dealing with serious matters she never tries to show her stress about her work and manages to find time to play with me."  
"Play?" Umi asked.  
"Well, as a kid, I loved to play Airsoft, so she decided to play against me one time, and we had fun. We made it a daily habit. That's how… that's how I recognized her back during the attack of the _Flying Get._ That's how she fights."  
"But that was a melee attack. I thought Airsoft was using guns."  
"True, but she insisted to add close combat to it, to make it like a real battle," Kotori said.  
 _  
Kotori fired using her rifle.  
"Where could she be?"  
There was movement to her right, and she fired at the bushes in that direction.  
"Wait.. there's no one there! But where-"  
She heard footsteps coming from the front, and she saw Haruka running towards her.  
Kotori switched weapons, firing from her handgun instead, but Haruka dodged it. Panicking, Kotori brought out her knife and tried to attack, but Haruka knocked the knife out of her hands and placed her own knife at Kotori's throat.  
Haruka lowered the knife with a laugh. "That was a close one, little bird," she said. "You're lucky these knives are just fake."  
"You always win," Kotori pouted.  
"That's because you panic whenever I get close to you", Haruka replied. "Keep at it, though, and maybe someday you'll beat me," she said with a laugh.  
"Yeah, someday I will!"_

"Of course, one day she betrayed my mother, leading a group of mercenaries into the palace. She…" Kotori paused. Tears were at her eyes.  
"Kotori, if you don't want too, you can stop," Umi said.  
"No. I have to get this out. I was there. When they stormed my mother's room, I was there. I was there when she shot my mother."

" _Mom? What's happening?"  
"Stay in the closet, Kotori, don't come out no matter what!" Hibari said to her daughter.  
"But-"  
"Please, just listen to me!" Hibari closed the closet door and confronted the group which had just entered her room.  
"Amami. I trusted you. I would have never expected you to betray me."  
In the closet, Kotori couldn't believe it. "Amami… Haruka-san? Haruka-san did this?"  
"It's all business to me, Hibari-sama," Haruka replied.  
"So you never were loyal to me, from the start."  
"Don't be mistaken. There was a time when I was loyal to you. But times change. This country is going down, and I sure am not going down with it."  
Kotori heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire. Afterwards there was silence, then she heard a loud thump as something fell to the floor. Her mother's body, she realized.  
"Boss, we haven't found the kid," a voice said.  
"It doesn't matter! Our target is dead. Let's get out of here before things get really chaotic."  
Kotori heard footsteps as the group exited the room. Once she was sure they were out, she got out of the closet and saw her mother, lying on a pool of her own blood.  
"Mom…"  
Hibari opened her eyes. "Kotori…"  
"Mom?" She was still alive! Maybe there' still hope-  
"Kotori… please live. Live for me." Hibari closed her eyes once again, this time for good.  
"Mom!"_

"Afterwards I was rescued by a team from Celestial Being. They never found Haruka though."  
What was sad was Haruka's words rang true. Mankind's expansion to space and the proliferation of Solar energy as a power source made Azadistan's stockpiles of oil useless. Eventually the country fell into ruin. Kotori could do nothing as she watched her country be slowly destroyed.  
"Judging from what you said, my encounter with her happened afterwards," Umi said. "As you know, I came from Krugis, a place already torn by civil war. I was a child soldier, under her command. She filled our head with lies and forced us to kill our parents as a sign of our loyalty."  
Kotori put her hands on her mouth. "That's terrible!"  
"One time the mission wasn't going so well. She was the first to escape, leaving us to our faiths. Only Celestial Being's intervention saved me. There was a Gundam that appeared."  
"Really? One of the ones we are using now?"  
"No, it's something different," Umi replied. "I can't remember the exact details nor how the pilot looks. That was back then, and I tried to forget it."  
Umi looked at Kotori. "I promise Kotori, I will protect you from Haruka Amami. She has destroyed both our lives, I will not allow them to be destroyed again."  
"Thank you, Umi-chan," Kotori said. "But if there comes the time, I want to be the one to finish her myself."  
Um nodded. "We'll do it. Together."

AEU CARRIER-PROMISE

Haruka stretched in her cabin. Well wasn't that a surprise earlier! The princess from the fallen country, and one of her best child soldiers, now her opponents.  
Her phone ringed. It was the secure phone, the one her bosses had access to.  
"Hello?" Haruka said.  
"How was your flight?" _The second voice this time, huh?_ Haruka thought. Over time Haruka recognized two voices who often called her-the first is what she thinks of is the general leader, the one who oversees everything. This one, however, is the one who calls here whenever there's a need for dirty jobs. She assumes that the girl, Anju, who is hanging around with the Union general, is also among her bosses.  
"Oh, it was fine. Fought a few acquaintances too."  
"That was unexpected. We did not know that you had ties to two Celestial Being pilots."  
"Trust me, I didn't expect to meet those two again either."  
"I hope this does not interfere with your job with us?"  
"Of course not," Haruka replied.  
"How about the operation this coming weekend?"  
"Ah, the wedding? Don't worry, my men are working on it… and I'll make sure it will be blamed on Celestial Being, just as you said."

 _LadyHayakawa: Thanks for the review! Trust me, I don't hate Haruka, but I decided to throw her in after seeing the "Endless Combine Kisaragi" trailer. She looks so good as a bad guy there! :D  
MU23 No.1 FAN: Thank you! Oh, it will only get more intense from here.  
SleepyHydrilla: Thanks for the review! It will be revealed soon enough…_

 _Slowly but surely this story is reaching is first climax! Stay tuned, everyone!_


	9. Chapter 9

OLD CASTLE, SPAIN

Yukiho yawned. "Why do we have to be dragged into this wedding? It's boring."  
Arisa laughed. "Seems like your sister is enjoying herself, though." She pointed to where Honoka is-at the food table, sampling all the food available.  
"Sometimes I wonder who's the more mature of us two," Yukiho said.  
"Well, Honoka-san is a war orphan right? Maybe that's why she's enjoying herself now, to forget what she experienced in the past."  
Yukiho gave it some thought. Honoka wasn't her blood sister; her parents used to volunteer in relief operations around the world, and it is in one such operation that they found Honoka. Their parents instantly took a liking to the young girl, and she was brought into the Kousaka family. As she was older than Yukiho, she took to calling Honoka Onee-chan.  
"I guess you're right."

Honoka looked at the many people around the wedding reception area. All of them were talking and enjoying themselves, especially the two who were wed-a young blue-haired girl named Chieri Sono, whose parents were old friends of the Kousakas, and her partner, the pink-haired Nagisa Motomiya. The Motomiyas were rich which explained the Spanish castle for the wedding.  
 _Looks like everyone is having fun, huh…  
_ "Hey, why so gloomy?"  
Honoka saw Eli standing next to her.  
"Oh, haha. Sorry, I was just thinking of something," Honoka replied.  
"I see…" Eli looked around. The reception area was outdoors, and there was a good view of the surroundings.  
"So how is your research going? About Celestial Being." Honoka asked.  
"Ah, that?" Eli shook her head. "I'm going nowhere. I can't find any new information about it. My coworkers have asked me to drop it already."  
"So, what do you think is happening right now? What is the effect Celestial Being is having on the world?"  
Eli looked at Honoka strangely. She didn't expect such a question from the energetic girl.  
"Well. I don't know what their aims are, but as you heard from the news the three world powers are in a panic right now, what with that Alliance stuff going on."  
Honoka was silent for a while, then she grinned. "Ah, why are we talking about stuff like this? This is a wedding party you know! Let's eat and have some fun." She dragged Eli into the other food tables, while the blonde just smile and allowed herself to be led by Honoka.

"Having fun, girls?" It was Genjirou Kousaka, Yukiho's ever cheerful father. Beside him was Fumina Kousaka, her mother.  
"Of course! Thank you for this opportunity, Kousaka-san!" Arisa said.  
Genjirou laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed!."  
Yukiho laughed alongside her father. It's hard not to be infected by his endless cheer.  
 _Maybe that's why he adopted Onee-chan,_ Yukiho thought.  
Yukiho had heard the story from her parents; how they found Honoka, a war victim who had lost both parents, helping others out in the relief camp. She was impressed by her sister's resilience and how she never lost hope in that situation.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by loud sound, and Yukiho felt her father shielding her from something, and then nothing.

AN HOUR AFTER THE EXPLOSION

The eye glassed man surveyed the area.  
"Man, look what happened here…" around him his coworkers were already working to see if there were any survivors and tending to those they found.  
He then noticed a shadow move in the far corner of the wreck.  
 _A survivor?  
_ He approached and saw a blonde girl. Blood was trickling from her forehead.  
He checked and saw that she was still breathing.  
"Hey!" he called the attention of his teammates. "We have another here!"

Eli woke up in the hospital tent.  
"I'm glad you woke up," a nurse said to her.  
"There-there was an explosion-"  
"Please, rest. The experience was hard for you," the nurse replied. "You were lucky we found you."  
The nurse was silent.  
"Is there something I should know?" Eli asked.  
Wordlessly the nurse handed her a mirror. A scar now ran through the length of her once beautiful face.  
She touched the scar tentatively before remembering.  
"What about my sister?"  
"Sister?"  
"Yes. She's shorter than me, light blonde hair-"  
The nurse's expression brightened. "Ah, her! Here, get up." The nurse offered her hand, which Eli took.  
Eli saw her sister lying on a bed, asleep but otherwise fine.  
"She was found being protected by a woman."  
"A woman?" Eli asked. "Could it possibly be a woman with short brown hair? Where is she?"  
"She.. didn't make it," the nurse replied.  
Eli fought back tears.

JOYCE B. MORENO HOSPITAL

Honoka woke up. She found herself in a bed and beside her was a nurse.  
"Good morning," the nurse said.  
"What.. what happened-wait, there was a-"  
The nurse motioned for her to be silent. "Please. We know it's hard, but don't force yourself."  
"Then, what happened to my family? My parents, my sister?" Honoka produced her phone, which miraculously was still working. She showed a picture showing her family.  
The nurse looked at it and shook her head. "I'm sorry…"  
Honoka was speechless.  
"I'm terribly sorry. It was already announced at the news that the organization Celestial Being has taken responsibility for the attack…"  
Honoka suddenly remembered something. Something a friend said to her.  
 _'I believe we will meet again…'  
Yes we will, Nozomi-chan. And not as allies, but as enemies this time._

Outside the room, the nurse opened a phone.  
"Mission accomplished, Haruka-san."

"Alright, I made sure your girl is unharmed," Haruka's voice could be heard over the phone. "What next?"  
"Tell no one else about your involvement. I'll take care of the rest."  
"Also, Kousaka's friend survived, the blonde girl. Thought you'd like to know. She's in a different hospital though."  
"I'll pass it on. Thank you for the information. Keep me posted on whatever happens next."  
Erena Toudou put the phone down. Tsubasa Kira didn't want to drag Honoka Kousaka back into this mess, but she didn't care. Her leader was just letting her feelings get in the way. They needed Honoka to win this war. This war against humanity.  
She stared at the Gundam currently being built. It was colored white from the front, but red from the back.  
"Yes, this is the gundam that will lead humanity. And you will help us, Honoka Kousaka. Whether you like it or not…" 

_Joyce B. Moreno Hospital is reference to Joyce Moreno, the doctor aboard the Ptolemaios in Gundam 00.  
Cheiri Sono and Nagisa Motomiya are characters from AKB0048. However in that show, it's Chieri's family that's rich while Nagisa's is an average family. Here it' the opposite.  
MU23 NO.1 FAN-Thanks for the review! Don't worry, there will be more.  
SleepyHydrilla-We'll be seeing more of Badass Haruka soon enough. And a lot of stuff did get revealed this time around!_


	10. Chapter 10

INNOVADE BASE-HANGAR

Erena closed the phone after talking to Haruka.  
"I heard all of that," Tsubasa said, walking into the hangar. "You took action without my permission."  
"That's because you're too hesitant," Erena replied. "We need Honoka for our cause, and this now brings us an opportunity to recruit her. She now places the blame on the explosion to Celestial Being. We just have to convince her even more."  
"Look, I thought we talked about this. We are going to bring the change on our own. We don't need Honoka, we can do fine as we are-"  
"Don't give me that crap," Erena replied. "You just don't want Honoka being dragged into this because of your feelings and what happened in the past. But we need her now. She's the only one who can pilot that," she said, pointing at the unfinished Gundam.  
"Fine," Tsubasa replied. "I shall be the one to talk to her personally then."  
As Tsubasa exited the hangar, Erena checked her phone again.  
"Yes, this is me. How about the other package? Good, make sure she's well taken care of…"

The Innovade's base was located in an island chain off the west coast of the Philippines. Although there was a territorial dispute involving this area, the development of solar energy has made the resources here lose much of their value. From outside, it could be seen as a white house. Inside it was an expansive living room, with a huge sofa and a TV set which Tsubasa used to monitor the events concerning Celestial Being.  
Right now the TV was off though. Tsubasa just needed to think. She remembered the events that happened long ago, back when this place used to be connected to Celestial Being.

" _Tsubasa!"  
Honoka gave Tsubasa a big hug. The two always got together well, and it was no surprise that the two eventually fell for each other.  
"Honoka. I guess you missed me."  
"How was the mission?" Honoka asked.  
"It was fine," Erena said, with Anju tailing her from the back.  
Tsubasa ,Erena, and Anju were part of the unit A-Rise, a group used by Celestial Being to test drive new units. Honoka, meanwhile, was assigned commander of this base.  
"Tsubasa in particular did splendidly well," Anju said.  
"Oh, that's awesome!" Honoka replied.  
"Well, that's natural!" Tsubasa said. "After all, we are the best, better than any human."  
Honoka, Tsubasa, Erena, Anju, and others like them were not actual people. They were innovades-cloned from a genetic template by Celestial Being and can serve many different purposes. Still, from the outside they looked on different from a normal human being._

 _Later on, Tsubasa and Honoka were at the house's balcony.  
"I've been thinking about this, Tsubasa… why are we doing all this? To help humanity? I just finished a mission in a war-torn country and I find it hard to believe that we are supposed to help them. They have the potential, yes… I can sense that many of them want to change for the better but it seems there are others who want only conflict."  
"Don't be naïve, Honoka. We are better than them, stronger than them. We are the future of humanity. You'll see."  
Honoka gave it some thought. "That may be but we can't just write off humanity just yet. Someday I'd like to live with them, see how it's like."  
"Well with what we're doing, there's no chance of that," Tsubasa replied. "Aren't you happy with our current life now?"  
"Don't get me wrong, I am… I just want to know how it is for them."  
"You really are a strange one, Honoka," Tsubasa said. "Maybe that's why I fell in love with you."_

 _Later that night, Tsubasa returned to that spot to gather her thoughts.  
"Humans, have potential? Honoka is too naïve."  
"I believe your girlfriend is right," a voice said.  
Tsubasa saw someone else enter. It was a tall girl with piercing green eyes and twintailed violet hair.  
"After all, that is the original plan; we help humanity evolve to new heights, to prepare them for what is to come."  
"I say that plan has gone to hell," Tsubasa replied. "Just look at the situation now. Humanity is hopeless. Only we can change that. We can rule."  
"Too bad. Tomorrow a new batch of Meisters is going to be brought here for training. I am to join them to supervise them."  
"What!?"  
Tsubasa stormed off in anger.  
In the corridor, she was met by Anju and Erena. "We heard it all," they said." We agree with you."  
In the living room, Tsubasa gathered her friends; Honoka, Erena, and Anju, and told them of the plan.  
"I say the original plan of helping humanity is wrong. We are better than them, stronger. We'll sever ties with Celestial Being and take this island for our own."  
"Great idea," Erena replied.  
"You're with us, right, Honoka?" Anju asked.  
Honoka hesitated.  
"ye-yeah.."  
"Then it's settled!" Tsubasa said. "Prepare in your mobile suits. Tomorrow we attack."_

 _Honoka was full of doubt. Was this really the right thing to do?  
"You know it's wrong."  
Honoka saw the purple-haired girl.  
"Hi, I'm new here. My name is Nozomi Toujou. And I think like me, you don't like what's happening."  
"I… just don't get it," Honoka said. "Tsubasa used to be so kind…"  
"Pride changes people," Nozomi replied. "Don't worry. I have a plan."_

 _FOLLOWING DAY  
The plane carrying the three new pilots was already en route to the island.  
Suddenly it came across gunfire.  
"What was that?" the pilot asked.  
"Identifying the enemy… Gundam Sadalsuud? Why is the base attacking us!?" the copilot panicked.  
"Is everything okay?" One of the new pilots asked, a black-haired girl."  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine-"  
"New opponent approaching! Identifying… Gundam Abulhool!?"  
"What is happening here?" the pilot asked._

 _Erena leaned back in the cockpit of the Gundam Sadalsuud. The Gundam was a testbed of ranged weaponry and sensory equipment, allowing her to instantly detect her target and snipe at it from a distance. She saw the Abulhool, in it's jet-like alternate mode, now take off to attack the plane._

 _Anju smiled. The Abulhool was built for speed and maneuverability. There's no way for her to loose against this unarmed plane."  
Suddenly she was interrupted by another shot, coming from a different direction.  
"What the-" she instantly tried searching for the enemy.  
Although the base was located in one of the islands in the island chain, a number of other islands had also been repurposed as bases and hangars. It is from one of these that the shot originated from.  
"How did you like a shot from my Gundam Virtue Physical?"  
It was the voice of Nozomi Toujou, a newcomer Innovade who had just arrived on the island.  
"I won't let you harm them."  
The Gundam Virtue Physical fired another shot, but the Abulhool dodged it.  
"You caught me off guard, but now I can easily dodge your shots!" Anju said.  
"Anju, behind you!" it was Erena. "My sensors detected something!"  
Bursting from the water was the 0 Gundam, a prototype mobile suit. Catching Anju by surprise, it sliced off one of it's wings and watched as the Abulhool crashed into the water.  
"I'm sorry, Erena, Anju," Honoka said. "I can't allow you to proceed with your plan."_

" _What?" Tsubasa heard Anju's report.  
Honoka and Nozomi were against them?  
"Why, Honoka…"  
She suited up and went to the cockpit of her Gundam._

 _Nozomi contacted the plane. She had now taken flight, guarding the plane while Honoka kept Erena busy.  
"Get out of this island now," she said. "I'll cover you."  
"Who are you?" the pilot asked.  
"I'm Nozomi Toujou. I was supposed to join you guys as a pilot. Just get out of here, go to these coordinates," she said, patching a set of coordinates through.  
"O-okay," the rattled pilot said.  
"Now that that's done.."  
Nozomi saw Honoka engaged in combat between two suits; the Sadalsuud and Tsubasa's Gundam Astraea._

" _Why, Honoka?"  
Tsubasa asked.  
"I'm sorry. I can't go along with your plan. It's wrong. Humanity still has a chance, no matter how slim it may be."  
The two Gundams clashed swords. Eventually Tsubasa retreated to give Erena a clear shot. Honoka, however, dodged them all and returned fire, destroying the Sadalsuud's bazooka.  
"What-she's good!" Erena said in surprise.  
"Impossible, no one's better than me!" Tsubasa said.  
She attacked, drawing her beam saber. Honoka countered and managed to disarm Tsubasa, slicing up the Gundam Astraea's arms.  
"I'm sorry, Tsubasa," Honoka repeated, before joining Nozomi in escaping._

Later on, when analyzing the battle, Tsubasa realized that Honoka was incredibly gifted in mobile suit piloting. According to simulations she's the only one who can pilot the gundam they are making with the required skill.  
Tsubasa didn't want to drag Honoka in this fight, though; after the fight, she found out that Honoka had somehow managed to live with a human family, the Kousakas. She decided to respect Honoka's decision. However Erena was right. Now wasn't the time for hesitation.  
Her phone rang. She looked at the number.  
"Hello, Honoka. I haven't heard from you in a long time."

 __

 _The various Gundams seen here were all prototype gundams from which the Gundams used by the present day Celestial Being would be made._


	11. Chapter 11

_NOTE:  
If you're reading this and have already read chapter 10 when I initially uploaded it, kindly go back and reread it. I have changed that chapter entirely._

MANILA, PHILIPPINES-WEEK AFTER THE EXPLOSION  
Honoka Kousaka wore shades to disguise herself. Despite taking great pains to travel here unnoticed, where no one was sure to recognize her, she can't be too cautious.  
She entered a fastfood restaurant whose mascot is apparently a smiling and jolly bee and sat down, waiting for the people she was going to meet.  
She didn't have to wait long.  
"Honoka-san."  
"You haven't changed."  
Honoka saw Tsubasa Kira, accompanied by Erena Toudou.  
The two sat down.  
"I want to join you now," Honoka said. "After that explosion…"  
"So, you have finally saw the logic in our actions?" Tsubasa said.  
"No. I still think we should leave humanity alone. My opinion hasn't changed. I spent a good deal of time with the Kousakas, and it only reinforced my opinion that humans can change."  
"Then why?"  
"Celestial Being did that attack. They killed my family. Now they're going to pay."  
The group stood up after that. Erena gave Tsubasa a look that said, _I told you this was going to work._

PTOLEMAIOS BRIDGE  
"Well? Any new information?"  
It was Umi. She was pacing back and forth the bridge and bothering the bridge crew.  
"Umi-chan, calm down," Nozomi said.  
"How can I? The Kousakas are all dead… Eli and Arisa are both hospitalized … the person who did this is using our name! Claiming to be us!"  
At first Nozomi thought it was just a random group wanting attention, but when she heard from Umi that the Kousakas were there, she thought there might be more to the attack. It wouldn't be easy to find out more information if it was _them_ behind the attack.  
"Our team is trying their best," Nozomi said to Umi. "Shiori-chan and her men are finding all the information they can."  
"Even so-"  
"I knew Honoka-chan," Nozomi finally revealed.  
Umi looked at her strangely. Nozomi kept her past carefully hidden, and it was only now she revealed this information.  
"So don't think I'm not worried. Right now all we can do is wait."  
"I just received a message from Shiori-san!" Hideko said.  
"She's managed to get this information."  
Umi read what was on the screen and worry filled her eyes.

SPAIN

Eli and Arisa were able to stay in a small room in an apartment building, provided by the government as support for survivors of the attack.  
Eli prepared breakfast as Arisa entered the kitchen.  
"Morning, Onee-chan."  
"Morning, Arisa."  
Eli tried to keep up a strong front for her sister. Although she was also hurt by the loss of the Kousakas, she had to stay strong.  
Arisa nodded. Eli started placing food on the table, as she did she glanced at the mirror. She placed a hand at the scar that ran through her face-a mark that while she survived, those that she treasured did not.  
"I'm going out later to buy food," Eli said. "Just stay here, okay?"  
Arisa nodded. "Take care, onee-chan."

Outside the building, a man inside a car was talking to his cellphone.  
"Yes, Haruka-san. Everything is ready for today. The target has left the building, too."  
"Good. I shall inform my superiors. Proceed as we planned."

Umi and Kotori hurried into the building.  
"According to the information we got, Arisa-chan is in the third floor, room 2," Kotori said.  
Umi went for the stairs, running up until she reached the desired floor. She then saw the room and knocked.  
Cautiously Arisa opened the door.  
"Umi-san!?"  
"Arisa, thank goodness you're alright," Umi said.  
"Please come in," Arisa said.  
Kotori and Umi entered. Kotori stayed guard by the door.  
"Where's Eli?" Umi asked.  
"She went out to buy some food."  
"What? We must have missed her," Umi said. "Kotori, inform Nozomi of this immediately."  
"What? What's all this about?" Arisa asked.  
"Listen Arisa, your life is in danger right now-"  
Kotori, who was standing by the door, suddenly opened fire.  
"Enemies!"  
Umi nodded and grabbed Arisa. "Come on, we have to go!"  
"But-my sister-"  
"We'll look for her later, right now your safety is my responsibility," Umi replied.  
They ran towards the stairs as Kotori attacked the gunmen. Kotori expertly killed those attacking them and has now joined them in escaping the building.  
"Quick, get in the car!" Kotori pointed to a car parked in a nearby street. Kotori went for the driver's seat while Umi and Arisa went at the backseats and sped away from the building.  
Just in time, as Arisa saw that the room she was in exploded.  
"Wha-what…"  
"You see? Someone was after you and your sister," Umi said. "Now we have to go look for her. Kotori, any luck?" she asked.  
Kotori shook her head. "We can't locate her."  
"Wait, Umi-san, what is all this? What is happening?"  
"Well…" Umi decided to tell everything to the young girl. "Arisa, I am part of Celestial Being. So is my companion, Kotori."  
Arisa's face filled with fear. Umi understood why. Someone was claiming the bombing was their work.  
"I know what you're thinking, but please think, Arisa. Would I do such a thing?"  
Arisa shook her head.  
"Look, we just saved you from dying. That enough is proof. Someone else is using our name to cause terror. We'd never attack unarmed civilians."  
Arisa calmed down. "Okay.. okay. So.. you're not gonna hurt me?"  
"Of course not," Kotori said from the front seat. "Although, because of this you have to come with us, to keep you safe."  
Arisa nodded. She just hoped her sister was safe, too.

Eli was walking back from the market when she heard the explosion.  
"What.. didn't that come from our place?"  
Eli ran towards the building and saw their room in flames.  
"No.. Arisa!"  
Before she could rush in, though, a hand tapped her.  
To her surprise, it was Honoka.  
"I thought you were dead!" Eli said.  
Honoka dragged her into an alleyway before speaking.  
"I'm sorry, Eli-chan," she began.  
"Sorry for what?"  
"You see, we knew that Celestial Being would try to attack the place that you were staying. Unfortunately, we failed to stop them."  
"Wait up. You knew? Who's we?"  
"Eli-chan, a lot of my past is a lie. But none of that matters now. What matters is that we both lost loved ones to Celestial Being. And I'm here to give you a chance at revenge. Interested?"

 _I really wasn't satisfied with that last chapter, so I edited it.  
Either way, like I said, school I fast approaching, but I will try to find time to edit._

 _MU23 No1 Fan: Don't worry; I intend to finish this to the end._


	12. Chapter 12

PTOLEMAIOS-ATLANTIC OCEAN

Arisa was nervous. They were currently in the Ptolemaios' mess hall. She was seated beside Umi while Kotori left to fetch the ship's captain.  
As if on cue, the door opened. "Welcome aboard the ship, Arisa-chan."  
Arisa saw a hand extended to her, by a woman with long purple hair. "I'm this ship's captain, Nozomi Toujou."  
"It's alright, she won't hurt you," Umi said.  
Arisa nodded and took the hand.  
"Yeah, she won't hurt you, but you better not get on her bad side!" said another girl.  
"Apologies for her rudeness. This is my fellow pilot, Nico Yazawa," Umi said.  
"Rudeness?" Nico replied. "Umi, you're giving the kid the wrong idea! I'm the super pilot, Nico-Nii!" Nico said, doing a gesture with her two hands.  
"You've already met Kotori," Umi said. "She often partners up with me for missions."  
Kotori smiled and waved.  
"Umm… if I may ask…" Arisa hesitated. "Is my sister okay?"  
"I'm sorry," Nozomi began. "We can't find her. We already had agents in the area but we can't detect her. I'll let you know if something happens."  
Arisa nodded. Umi could tell she was trying to be strong. _This girl had been through too much,_ Umi thought.  
"If I may ask…" Arisa began. "Why are you doing your attacks? What's the point?"  
"It's just as the video we released says," Nico said. "We want to end all war."  
"We have all lost something because of it," Kotori said. "I've lost my family."  
"That's right. Me too…" Umi said.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Arisa said to Umi.  
"That's alright. I kept my past hidden from you so that I could have a normal life… or as normal as possible, for someone like me."  
"What will happen to me from now on?" Arisa asked.  
"Well it's not safe for you to be here. This is our main ship, we never know when we'll have to fight. I plan to have you board our supply ship, the _Flying Get,_ as soon as possible. You'll be safer in their hands," Nozomi said.  
"Don't worry, Arisa," Umi said. "I can handle myself. And I promise we'll definitely find your sister."  
Arisa nodded. "Thanks, Umi-san."

Nozomi opened her computer in her own room. This computer is special-she can access Celestial Being's super computer, Veda, from here .Veda is the computer which assigns them missions and can process lots of data. Nozomi is special too; she is an innovade, an artificial human. She can interact with Veda in ways an ordinary human can't. While she has a natural talent for strategy, her affinity to Veda increases her ability.  
"There's no way around it. It's them, I'm sure of it…."

1 WEEK LATER  
HRL CHINA BASE  
Rin never liked the heat, but unfortunately that's the weather in this base, one so close to the desert. What's more, the air conditioning in this room was busted, and the electric fans provided don't do a good enough job of keeping the air cool.  
She was in the HRL's strategy room. Standing at the podium was Hanayo, who was discussing the strategy for the upcoming operation.  
 _Kayo-chin's so amazing,_ Rin thought. _She can think up of such brilliant strategies.  
_ "Oh, so the Colonel's not so bad after all."  
Rin saw Haruka arrive at the room and sit next to her.  
"You're late," Rin said.  
"Oh, you know. I had some business to take care off."  
Rin was getting real suspicious of Haruka, especially with her shady background, but she shook those thoughts off since she had to get along with her for this operation.  
Instead she focused her attention on the other people in this room; mainly representatives from the AEU, HRL , and Union who will take part in the new operation.  
"That's it for now," Hanayo was saying. "Thank you for listening. We will resume later, after this break."  
Rin stood up. "Finally I'm able to stretch my legs!"  
She ran straight to Hanayo.  
"Kayo-chin!"  
She hugged the Colonel, who was too surprised to break free of the pilot's grip.  
"Rin-chan, thanks… but can you let go of me now? I'm kind of suffocating."  
"Oh, hahaha. Sure," Rin replied.  
The two proceeded towards the canteen. There were surprisingly only a few occupants-a young redhead Hanayo knew to be Eriko Hori, HRL's new super soldier, and a tall, silent blonde girl who wears a mask covering a good amount of her face. Hanayo only knew her codename, Ms. Bushido. She was a new recruit to the Union, but apparently they have high hopes for her.  
Rin, being Rin, of course ran towards Eriko.  
"Hi!"  
She tackled the super soldier and gave her a hug.  
"What's this all of a sudden?"  
"I apologize, that's just how Rin-chan greets new people," Hanayo said, hoping to diffuse the situation.  
"Well, whatever." She turned to Rin. "I'm Lieutenant Eriko Hori," she said. "You must be Rin Hoshizora, the AEU's ace?"  
Rin nodded. "Say, can I call you Eriko-chan?"  
"Well.. nobody has ever called me that before," Eriko replied.  
"But I can? Yay!"  
"Wait! I never told you-"  
"Eriko-chan! Eriko-chan!"  
Eriko shook her head. "Fine, fine…"  
Rin then left the table to approach Ms. Bushido.  
"I'm sorry, did Rin-chan bother you?" Hanayo asked.  
"No, I didn't really mind it… because of my status no one has ever been that friendly to me. Rin.. she's different."  
"She has that effect on people," Hanayo replied.  
RIn was already dragging Ms. Bushido towards the table.  
"Get this guys! I found out her real name! It's Eli Ayase! So, I'm calling her Eli-chan!"  
Eli had this confused look on her face. Eriko gave her a shrug.  
"Well, we're all working together, so I guess it's nice for us to know each other," Eriko said  
"I guess you're right," Eli replied. "My name is Eli Ayase. I am a recent recruit to the Union."  
"Why the mask?" Rin asked.  
"It's a personal reason," Eli replied.  
"What about that other girl? The one with ribbons," Eli asked Rin.  
"Haruka-san?" Rin replied. "To be honest, she doesn't seem to be team player. Plus some people say she's a mercenary who's been involved in terrorist attacks before."  
Hanayo decided to add to Rin's statement. "the higher-ups wanted her though. She's good at what she does."  
"Well, well."  
Haruka Amami stood at the doorway.  
"I guess I'm today's hot topic." She shrugged. "Whatever. Just make sure you guys can prove yourselves on the battlefield. After all, this will be one tough operation."  
She then left the room, leaving the other pilots to their thoughts.  
At that moment, Kisaki Nishikino entered the room.  
"She doesn't seem to be a nice girl,' she said.  
"Colonel." Eriko stood up.  
"Sit down, Eriko," Kisaki said. "Just relax."  
She turned to Hanayo. "I've been hearing about you," she said. "You do not disappoint. That was quite a daring strategy."  
"It's the only way," Hanayo replied. "We cannot just destroy those mobile suits. We need their technology. And the only way to do that… is by capturing them."

 _And we're nearing the end of "Season 1!" I hate to end this chapter at such a cliffhanger, as school starts for me again. That said, I'll keep trying to update, so watch out for it!  
Sleepy Hydrilla-thanks for the review!  
And yes, I guess I could confirm that- they will be using the Ga-series of suits. They'll get some action in the near future._


	13. Chapter 13

"The Alliance just announced that they will conduct a training exercise in the Taklaman desert. This exercise will…"  
Nozomi turned off the volume. She had called together the other three Gundam pilots, as well as Arisa. Nozomi figured that the girl was caught up in this in some way and deserved to know what was going on.  
"It's a trap, obviously," Nico began. "They want to lure us there."  
"Very perceptive, Niccochi," Nozomi said. "Yes, it's a trap. But this is not just something the three world governments is planning. I sense someone behind this. A far more sinister group."  
"Do you have evidence on this?" Umi asked.  
"Yes, I do," Nozomi asked. "What if I tell you that I'm not human? Not exactly."  
A look of disbelief were on the other people's expressions.  
"I am an Innovade-a genetically engineered human being. We were created for different purposes. I was the last one created, for the purpose of training you, the new Celestial Being pilots."  
"Really? Prove it," Nico said.  
"How rude, Niccochi. I was there back then, you know. I saved you guys when you were suddenly attacked by a supposedly friendly base."  
"Wait, I remember now," Umi said. "That was before we began training as pilots, right? We were suddenly under fire. You were the one who saved us?"  
"Correct, me and my ally," Nozomi said. "The one who attacked you is a rogue group of Innovades who have defected from Celestial Being and now are working towards their own purpose. You've already seen one of them."  
Nozomi brought up a recording of an Alliance news conference and pointed to the orange haired girl in the background, hovering around the Union general Theodore Allen.  
"Her name is Anju Yuuki. I think she serves as their eyes and ears as well as pushing the general to move in a way that favors them."  
"There are other two members; Erena Toudou and Tsubasa Kira."  
Nozomi flashed pictures on the screen. "These are their records from back then."  
"I have reason to believe this exercise is just a trap laid out by them."  
"Umm, excuse me," Arisa said. "What does all this have to do with me?"  
Nozomi paused. "I said earlier I had an ally who helped me. Arisa-chan, Umi-chan, you're both familiar with her."  
The two girls looked at each other.  
"Here she is."  
Umi and Arisa were surprised.  
"Impossible!" Arisa said.  
" _Honoka!?"_ Umi said.  
"After helping in my rescue attempt, Honoka left in order to have a normal life. She somehow managed to become accepted into the Kousakas, which led to her knowing you two."  
"Honoka-san… is an Innovade?" Arisa said in disbelief.  
"So.. that's what you meant when you said you knew her," Umi said.  
Nozomi nodded.  
"Honoka was the best pilot among us. I think the bombing was a cover to attack her."  
"So you're saying that my sister and I were just collateral damage? As well as all the other people there?" Arisa asked.  
"Those three Innovades… they'll stop at nothing to achieve their goals."  
Umi now had a determined look on her face. "Don't worry ,Arisa. I'll be sure to defeat them."  
"Really?"  
"Of course."  
"That's our Umi-chan!" Kotori said. "A knight in shining armor."  
Umi blushed. "Kotori!"  
"It's true! She saved me once," Kotori said.  
"Come on Kotori, that's enough," Umi replied.  
"Wow! You're amazing, Umi-san!" Arisa said.  
"Alright, that's it for this meeting," Nozomi said. "Arisa-chan, we'll meet up with the _Flying Get_ before going into the Taklaman desert."  
"Then I won't be seeing you anytime soon?" Arisa asked Umi.  
"Don't worry," Umi said. "I'll be fine."

Later, Kotori and Umi were alone in the mess hall.  
"Great, now you've made Arisa think I'm some sort of hero," Umi said.  
"I didn't intend it like that," Kotori replied. "But it's true that you did save me from Haruka."  
"I did that because I did not want to lose anyone I love anymore… especially you, Kotori."  
"Umi-chan…"  
"What is it, Kotori-"  
Umi's words were cut off by Kotori's kiss.  
"I love you, Umi-chan," Kotori said.  
Umi blushed. "I… I love you too," Umi said. "I've always had. And I'll make sure that no one will harm you, especially that Haruka."

Just outside the mess hall, Nozomi smiled.  
 _Finally,_ she thought.  
"So, those two lovebirds got together?" Nico asked.  
"Ssshhh, they might hear," Nozomi said. "What about you, Niccochi?"  
"Wha-what, me?" The great Nico Nii doesn't-" she stopped when Nozomi held up her hands in that threatening manner.  
"Okay, okay… I… used to have someone back then. I'm just not sure where she is right now," Nico said. She remembered her smile. Then her thoughts turned to that moment when she fought the HRL super soldier  
"I'm sure you'll meet again," Nozomi said.  
"Your turn, Nozomi. What about you?"  
Nozomi winked. "Ah, I believe love will come to me when it feels like it."  
"That's not a fair answer."  
"Not true. I answered truthfully. I don't have anyone right now. And in case you have objections…"  
Nozomi grabbed Nico's chest and performed her well-known Washi Washi attack.  
Nico responded by screaming.  
Not a good idea.  
"Who's there!?"  
That was Umi.  
"Well, see you around, Niccochi," Nozomi said before running away."  
"Wait, Nozomi! Don't leave me here! Nozo-"  
She turned and saw Umi.  
"You heard everything, didn't you."  
Nico gulped.

Nozomi smiled as she heard the sounds of chaos below. She's not too worried; Kotori is sure to restrain Umi.  
She knocked.  
"Arisa-chan?"  
The girl opened the door.  
"Nozomi-san?"  
"I just came to ask if you're ready. We're almost there."  
"Please come in," Arisa said.  
Arisa was staying in one of the _Ptolemaios_ ' spare rooms. It had a bed but not much else. Taped to the wall was a picture. It showed Arisa with a taller blond girl.  
"Is this your sister?" Nozomi asked.  
"Yes," Arisa replied.  
Nozomi stared at the picture for a while.  
"I had it on me when Umi-san and Kotori-san saved me. It's all I have left of her."  
Nozomi took the picture off the wall and handed it to her. "Make sure you don't forget it, then."

APPROACHING TAKLAMAKAN DESERT  
"So, you're the new girl, huh?" Shiori Arisawa asked. The petite captain of the supply ship _Flying Get_ had arrived to pick up Arisa.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Arisa Ayase."  
"Shiori Arisawa. Nice to meet you too, Arisa. Now let's go, time's wasting."  
Arisa nodded.  
Shiori looked at the gathered Celestial being pilots.  
"Good luck guys. May you come back safely."  
"Don't worry, we will," Nozomi said.  
"The great Nico Nii won't go down easily!" Nico added.  
"See you see, Arisa-chan," Kotori said.  
"Stay safe, Arisa," Umi said.  
Arisa waved goodbye as she boarded the _Flying Get._  
Deep inside her she knew that the next mission Celestial Being would face might be it's hardest, and she prayed for the safety of Umi and her friends.

 _I suck at writing romance.  
Been busy with school; as I had expected, I have quite a workload. I have the next chapter planned already though; I just need to type it.  
Lady Hayakawa-Well, that was my intention from the start :D _


	14. Chapter 14

GROUND BATTLESHIP DIAMOND PRINCESS, TAKLAMAKAN DESERT

"How are you liking our ship, Colonel?" Kisaki Nishikino asked Hanayo Koizumi.  
"It will do well for the upcoming battle," Hanayo replied.  
The _Diamond Princess_ was chosen to be the leader of the fleet that will attack Celestial Being. It is well armored, armed with the HRL's latest weapons, and is also capable of launching mobile suits.  
On the ship's deck were Colonel Hanayo Koizumi, Lieutenant Colonel Kisaki Nishikino, and General Theodore Allen, who was busy talking in hushed tones in his phone. The other two have been eyeing him with suspicion but decided not to say anything.  
"It's almost time," Nishikino said.  
"Yes, they will arrive soon," Hanayo replied. She turned to one of the bridge crew. "Kiriya, open communication lines with the ground battleship _Koi Signal._ "  
The crew complied and soon Rin's face filled the display screen.  
"Rin-chan?" Hanayo said.  
"Kayo-chin! Why must we be on separate ships?"  
"I have to be here, as one of the commanders of this mission," Hanayo said. "You must be there do your role as the leader of the Enact squadron. I know you can do it, Rin-chan. I'm confident in you."  
Rin blushed. "Of course! I can do it! I'm Rin Hoshizora, after all, AEU's ace!"  
"Now, Rin-chan, can I talk to Captain Maeda about some last minute details?"  
"Alright then! See you later, Kayo-chin!"  
Hanayo smiled. Ever since meeting the energetic girl she's started feeling a lot better.  
"Colonel."  
Captain Maeda was a no-nonsense man who has been through many battles.  
"I'm sorry we have to go through this plan, Captain, but we have no choice; it's the best strategy."  
"Don't go backing out on me, Colonel," Maeda replied. "We agreed to this. Every man in my command is ready for this mission. Now let's not disappoint them."  
"Of course, Captain. Thank you," Hanayo said.  
Nishikino looked at the Colonel and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It will turn out alright."  
A soldier approached Nishikino.  
"Colonel." The soldier saluted, which Nishikino returned.  
"Here are the papers you requested."  
Nishikino accepted them and as she read through them she smiled. When all this is over she'll have a good surprise for Eriko.

In the locker room of the _Diamond Princess,_ Eriko was thinking about the orange gundam; the one whose pilot affected her.  
 _Will I meet her again? Who is she, and why does she have an effect on me?  
_ No matter. She is prepared now. She has taken certain precautions.  
 _Now I will not lose to her. I will be the one to capture that gundam._

AIRCRAFT CARRIER PROMISE

"Yes, everything is going according to your plan," Haruka said. "Don't worry, I got this. Ah, and if they show up? I'll be ready! I nearly beat those two before, I'm gonna do it again."  
She closed the phone. Her bosses were getting nervous that she might fail. Ha. Haruka Amami never fails.

GROUND BATTLESHIP END OF SORROW  
Eli looked at her picture of Arisa. Celestial Being took her away. Now's her chance for revenge.  
"Thank you for this chance, Honoka…."  
She never expected that Honoka lied about her past, let alone be this powerful; she was accepted into the ranks of the Union easily, and was even given her own unit.  
 _After dragging her out of the site of the explosion, they settled in a small café.  
"Lied?" Eli asked. "What do you mean?"  
"I'm not human, Eli-chan. At least not a natural one. A lot of things happened in my past, but now my goal is to destroy Celestial Being. They took out my family, who took me in the cared for me. I'm giving you this chance to join us, too."  
"Who, me? I can't pilot a mobile suit," Eli said.  
"You're a great Kendo practitioner, Eli-chan," Honoka said. "All you need is a crash course on MS piloting and you'll be fine."  
Eli thought about it. She thought about Arisa; her kind sister… the Kousakas, who died because of a Celestial Being attack..  
"Fine. I'll do it."_

As a reminder of those horrible events, Eli put on a mask to hide her scars. It symbolizes her shame for not being able to save her loved ones before. Well now, things are different. While she can't save her loved ones anymore, she sure can take revenge for them.

INNOVADE BASE

"So your plan is starting?" Honoka asked Tsubasa.  
"Yes. Thank you for helping us out. Eli would be a great asset in this operation."  
Tsubasa could tell from Honoka's expression that she still hasn't warmed up to the idea.  
"Look, Eli has the skills we need. She's a great swordsman. Plus, like you, she also lost someone to Celestial Being. She deserved a chance too."  
Of course, what Tsubasa didn't tell Honoka was that Celestial Being wasn't the one who attacked the Ayase's apartment or the wedding. It was their own people. But Honoka didn't need to know that. Otherwise they might lose Honoka's support.  
"What if Celestial Being ends up losing here?" Honoka asked. "I haven't got the chance to fight them yet."  
"If they do, then they're not even worth your time," Tsubasa replied.  
Honoka was silent.  
"I know it's hard for you to accept that your family is gone. But this is the best we can do. Also, we are working to finish your mobile suit as well. When it's done, it will be the best we'll have."  
Honoka nodded. Even though she agreed with all this, even though she herself contacted her old friends, deep inside her she still felt that something was wrong.  
Erena and Anju approached them.  
"I just got off the phone with our darling general," Anju said. "I made it clear that the operation has to be a success."  
"Good," Tsubasa replied.  
"Honoka, how are you liking it so far?" Anju asked.  
"Ah, I'm fine, don't worry," Honoka said. "All this is just getting some used to, is all."  
"Don't worry. When your suit will be finished, we'll have you in the front lines in no time," Tsubasa said.  
Honoka nodded. She looked at the sky and hoped that Celestial Being would survive the assault. After all, she needs to be the one who fights them herself.

 _Next chapter should be action-packed!  
The ship names are all references to songs sung by the characters. The exception is the Promise, which is named from one of Chihaya's songs and not Haruka's. Mainly because at one point I was contemplating on putting Chihaya in the villain role (because of her role in Xenoglossia)._


	15. Chapter 15

TAKLAMAKAN DESERT-EAST PART

Nozomi scanned her surroundings, waiting for her opponents. She was hidden in some cliffs, making sure that the opponents won't spot her till the last moment.  
She placed her hands on the controls of the Gundam Virtue, trying to calm herself.  
 _We can do this. I don't need to worry.  
_ Her sensors detected something.  
"A group of Enacts?" Nozomi smiled. "Well, I should give them a warm welcome…"

"Alright guys! Let's do this!" Rin Hoshizora enthusiastically said.  
"Roger!" replied her team.  
Before Rin could issue out her first command, a huge blast suddenly wiped out half her team.  
"So they made their move first…" Rin looked at the direction the blast came from.  
"He's right there, men!"

"Nicocchi!"  
"I heard you!"  
From her hiding place above the clouds, Nico descended, the Gundam Kyrios in it's jet form. The Kyrios opened up the missile pods attached to it's back and missiles rained down on the Enacts below.  
"How do you like that? Feel the might of the powerful Nico-Nii!" Nico said.

Rin was talking back to the _Diamond Princess.  
_ "Kayo-chin, the orange one is here. Time to let Eriko-chan out!"

Nico was engaged with several Enacts, smoothly transforming from MS mode to MA mode to take out her opponents. Suddenly she felt someone's presence. Someone she knew.  
"It's her! I'm sure!"  
 _Nico, wait! It could be trap  
_ "Shut it Sora. I've been waiting for this; I need to see her now!"  
Sora smiled.  
 _Very well. I'm with you all the way, partner.  
_ "Partner?" Nico asked.  
 _You've proven yourself when you destroyed that facility. Now I'm here to assist you.  
_ "Alright then. Let's go, Sora!"

Nozomi noticed Nico flying off.  
"Nicchochi, what are you doing?"  
"Getting distracted, are you?"  
Nozomi saw one of the Enacts, this one colored differently-it's in a shade of yellow.  
"Now's the time I, Rin Hoshizora, will regain the pride I lost when that other gundam attack me!"  
"Fine. Bring it on," Nozomi said. She fired the twin bazookas mounted from the Virtue's back. Rin dodged and responded by firing her rifle. Nozomi activated her GN field, shielding her from Rin's attack, and she started moving as well. No more use trying to maintain this positon.  
 _This might be harder than I thought…_

TAKLAMAKAN DESERT-WEST PART

Kotori waited.  
"How do you think Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan are doing?" she asked Umi, who was nearby.  
"I'm sure they'll be fine," Umi said. "We have to trust in them."  
"I just can't help but be worried, you know," Kotori replied. "I don't want to lose anyone of you, and this mission is very dangerous."  
"What mission isn't?" Umi said. "I know they can do it. We just have to make sure that we can survive to. And with you by my side, I'm sure that's possible."  
Kotori smiled. "Thank you, Umi-chan."  
Her sensors detected something.  
"They're here!" Umi said. "Wait, Kotori… look at that one in the front."  
Kotori zoomed in the camera of her Gundam Dynames. "It's that Enact… it's her!"  
Kotori shifted the Dyanames into Sniping mode, activating it's huge sniper rifle.  
"Take this, Haruka!"  
The shot missed and only succeeded in giving away their position.  
"There you are, princess!" Haruka said.  
This time, for sure!"  
The Enacts surrounded Kotori, who replaced her sniper rifle with her twin pistols and started firing.  
"It's you and me, Princess!" Haruka said as she was leading the attacki.  
"I'm here too!" Umi said, joining the battle. However before she could assist Kotori her sensors detected an enemy behind her. A squad of Union Flags was approaching.  
 _This is bad… I Must distract them!  
_ Umi flew towards the Union Flags and shot those in front. Another batch of Flags approached, and Umi responded by activating her GN blade, slicing her opponents. Finally she had destroyed the entire squad except one.  
A new Flag approached her, colored in ice blue. It had a katana and pointed it at her before landing in the ground below.  
 _It wants to fight me? In a swordfight?_

Eli breathed deep. She took one look at the picture of Arisa she had taped inside the cockpit. _Give me strength to avenge you._  
"Now's my chance. I'll show you that my sword skills are not just for show!"

TAKLAMAKAN DESERT-EAST PART

"A group of Tierens… Where is she?"  
Nico was confused. She clearly sensed that pilot here. So where is she?  
 _Nico below you!  
_ A group of Tierens had started firing at her. Nico dodged their shots easily.  
"Please! I have the aerial advantage!" She turned the Kyrios into MS mode and fired her rifle at several of the Tierens.  
"Maki-chan… where are you?"  
Unknown to her the pink Tieren was just behind the huge group of Tierens, her presence shielded by the procedure she had undergone after that battle. She had allowed herself to be detected to lure the orange gundam into this situation, and now she was waiting.  
 _Are you sure you want to do this?  
_ "There it is, that voice again! Who are you, and what are you doing in my head!? The procedure should have gotten rid of you!"  
 _You can never get rid of me. I am a part of you.  
_ "Silence! I need to concentrate on my mission. I need to capture that gundam!"  
 _Fine… once you capture her, then your questions will be answered…._

In another corner of the desert, Nozomi was under fire from several Enacts.  
"I just destroyed a good number of them earlier! Now there's more…"  
She looked at her monitor. The GN field won't hold up for much longer.  
This is turning to be bad. She fingered the button which would activate the Virtue's secret ability…

TAKLAMAKAN DESERT-WEST PART

"Tired yet, Princess?" Haruka asked.  
Kotori had wiped out half the troops Haruka had sent to harass her.  
"That all you got?" Kotori dared.  
"Hmm. Well, I think I'll fight you myself!"  
Haruka activated the Enact's blade. Kotori fired her pistols, trying to hit Haruka, but Haruka dodged her shots and dashed towards the Dynames. Kotori quickly discarded one of the pistols and drew the Dynames' combat knife. The two exchanged blows, but Kotori was able to use her knife in conjunction with her remaining pistol, firing it to distract Haruka while she tried to use the knife to deal damage to her opponent.  
"You've gotten better! I guess it's time for me to bring my real strength…."

Umi landed and activated her GN Blade.  
"Fine. I accept your challenge."  
The two combatants circled each other, careful and wary.  
Suddenly the Flag charged. Umi parried the blow and attacked with a blow of her own. The Flag countered. The match continued like this, resembling a kendo match.  
That's when Umi noticed that the moves her opponent was performing was very reminiscent of someone she knew.  
The Flag also stopped moving, hesitating.  
Then she heard a voice in the communication channel.  
"Umi? Umi Sonoda?"  
Umi gasped. _No… it can't be.  
_ "Eli Ayase?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Hey, I finally finished this chapter!  
I've been planning this chapter the whole week and I spent the entire weekend writing it. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	16. Chapter 16

Kotori shot another Enact that tried to get her.  
"Why don't you fight me yourself, Haruka?" Kotori said.  
"Sure. Wish granted, princess," Haruka said.  
That's when Kotori noticed a strange thing flying in the horizon. Haruka's Enact transformed to MA mode and flew towards it. The thing unfolded, transforming into a platform that has insectoid legs. The Enact joined with it, making it look like a monstrous centaur.  
"So all those Enacts were just a distraction?"  
"Correct, Princess! Now you can feel the power of my mobile armor; the Agrissa!"

Umi saw the huge mobile armor approach.  
 _Kotori's in trouble!  
_ "Where are you looking at?"  
The Flag held it's sword, ready for combat.  
"E-Eli…" Umi couldn't believe it. Eli wasn't part of the military. She was a civilian reporter! What was she doing in this place?  
"I'm going to attack, Umi!"  
"Eli, wait-"  
Eli charged and Umi had no choice but to block and counter her. Both fighters were equal and they knew each other's moves, since they have practiced with each other for so long.  
"Eli, why?"  
"Don't play dumb with me, Umi. Now you will face your death."  
Eli switched to using her rifle and shot one of the Gundam Exia's eyes.

Nico was getting close. She knew it. Where was she?  
She continued to take fire from several Tierens.  
 _"Nico, I think we have been led into a trap… look, there's no one here but these mooks!"  
Even so… we both know that pain we felt earlier was real!_  
Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head.  
 _This pain…  
_ There it is! That pink Tieren!  
Fighting the pain in her head, Nico charged.

"Now she's heading towards me?" Eriko said.  
"Lieutenant! What should we do?" asked one of her soldiers.  
"I'm going to take her on myself!" Eriko said. She fired the Tieren's arm-mounted gun while flying towards the gundam, who transformed in MS mode, ignoring the hits to it's body and raising it's arm, transforming part of it into a claw weapon. The claw clamped down on her gun arm, tearing it off. Eriko pulled out he carbon blade and returned the favor, tearing the claw out of the Gundam's arm. Both units landed on the ground. A pair of Tierens rushed to Eriko, while others fired at the gundam.  
"Lieutenant!"  
"I'm fine," Eriko said. "Just keep attacking her!"

Enact were attacking her from all sides.  
"It's over!"  
She heard someone shout over the radio channel.  
"I know you can here me, Gundam pilot! Today is the day I, Rin Hoshizora, claim victory!"  
Nozomi smiled. Rin Hoshizora, AEU's ace pilot.  
"Well, if the Ace pilot is coming after me, then I suppose I must go all out!" Nozomi said as she fired from the back-mounted blasters of the Virtue, destroying another group of Enacts.  
Rin was able to dodge that attack, and fired in return. Nozomi activated her GN field.  
"That shield of yours is going to break sooner or later," Rin said, "and when it does, I'll be ready to attack you! Your suit is too slow to handle my Enact!"

Umi was having a hard time keeping up with Eli's fast attacks. Eli had always been the somewhat better swordsman, and even now, fighting with a suit that was technologically inferior to hers Eli was still gaining the upper hand.  
"You… Celestial Being. You took away the only people who were kind to me. And all this time, Umi, you were one of them!"  
"Eli, I can explain-"  
"I will not have your explanations! I only want revenge for my sister!"  
Umi paused when she heard that.  
 _Sister? Hey, wait a minute…._  
"Eli, I don't know what you've been told-"  
Umi's hesitation left an opening which Eli exploited, slicing off the left arm of the Exia.

"All units withdraw. Its' just me and Princess here," Haruka ordered.  
Her troops left, leaving her and Kotori.  
Kotori fired from her pistols but the Agrissa was surprisingly agile, leaping up before activating it's secret weapon. The Agrissa trapped the Dynames between it's legs, activating it's Plasma field.  
"I can't move!" Kotori said.  
"Exactly!" Haruka said. "Now I kill you for sure, Princess!"

LOCATION UNKNOWN  
Tsubasa Kira smiled.  
Finally she had found Aeollia Schoenberg, the one who started Celestial Being.  
The fool thought humans would evolve. Wrong. It is they who would be supreme.  
Schoenberg had the audacity to be preserved in cold sleep, wanting to see for himself the moment when humanity will rise. He is now lying down in a sealed coffin designed to preserve him until someone awakens him.  
 _The hell with that,_ Tsubasa thought as she aimed her gun at Schoenberg's head.  
"Good bye, Aeolia Schoenberg."  
The shot rang in the closed space, followed by a blaring alarm.  
Tsubasa was confused.  
"What's happening?" 

Author's note:  
Yeah, it's been a while! Thanks to Wake up Girls (expect them to show up as cameos soon…) and Marvel Future Fight, as well as my OJT training, I haven't had much time to write. But here's my latest chapter. Belated merry Christmas guys!


	17. Chapter 17

Nico was taking fire from all sides.  
"This is bad… we are running out of energy!"  
Nico shot the Tieren closest to her before transforming into MA mode in an attempt to escape. Suddenly a group of Tierens appeared equipped with Grappling hook devices, latching the hooks onto her and dragging her to the ground. Transforming back to MS mode, she activated the Kyrios' melee weapon; a claw; and stabbed the nearest Tieren before firing at another one.  
She saw the pink Tieren watching on the side. "Maki-chan, why…"

Eriko watched the scene with interest. Just a little more, and that gundam will be theirs.  
"Hey, voice in my head! How do you feel that the gundam is now close to being defeated?"  
 _She won't lose that easily. She might surprise you just yet…_

Kotori was trapped in the Agrissa's deadly grasp.  
"having fun, princess?" Haruka taunted her.  
Kotori couldn't reply, pain wracking her body as the jolts of electricity used to immobilize the Dynames affected her too.  
"I could kill you right now, but what' the fun in that. Let's make this a lot longer!"

Rin kept firing at her GN shield. "When I take you down, I can regain the honor I have lost when I was defeated during that demonstration!"  
"Kayo-chin, are you seeing this?" she said. "I'm taking down the Gundam!"  
"Be careful, RIn-chan!' Hanayo's voice came on the radio.  
"I'll be fine! I'll take this gundam as a trophy!"

Nozomi chuckled. RIn forgot to secure her communication.  
"I heard all that. Bragging to your girlfriend?"  
"Wha-" Nozomi could imagine AEU's Ace pilot feeling flustered in the cockpit.  
"So what if you heard that? What I said was true! I'm going to defeat you!"  
There was no other choice. She hit the button.  
"Time to reveal the Virtue's true form!"

The Exia was battle-damaged. While it was technologically superior to the Flag Umi was facing, Eli's skills and her own hesitation to attack her friend has led to her taking more hits than she'd like.  
Umi parried Eli's strike with the GN Blade. Eli pushed forward, knocking Umi down. Eli pointed her blade at the Exia's cockpit.  
"I would have expected you to put up more of a fight, Umi," Eli said. "It's time to end this!"

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Tsubasa Kira shot the capsule that held Aeolia Schoenberg's body.  
Suddenly alarms blared all around her.  
"What the-"  
A voice could be heard over the speakers.  
"My name is Aeolia Schoenberg. If you are hearing this, that means someone has successfully ended my life. In that case, I leave you, Celestial Being, with a gift…"  
Tsubasa's face filled with horror as she realized what has happened.  
"Damn that man! Always having contingencies for everything…"  
She immediately contacted Haruka Amami.  
"Amami, report! What's happening?"

TAKLAMAKAN DESERT

"Amami, report!"  
"Huh?" _What could boss want now?_ Haruka thought.  
"What is it? I'm in the middle of battle here."  
"Has something happened there?" Tsubasa asked.  
"Happening? I'm winning this fight, is what's happening! Hey, wait, what-"  
Haruka was surprised as she saw the Dynames being surrounded by particles and turning bright pink.

Kotori heard the broadcast of Aeolia Schoenberg.  
 _A gift? What could that be…  
_ "TRANS-AM UNLOCKED" was flashing on her screen.  
"Alright… here goes nothing. TRANS-AM!"  
Kotori broke free from the Agrissa's grasp.  
"This is amazing! The Dynames is faster, stronger…"  
Kotori aimed her pistols and started firing at the huge crab-like mobile armor.

"What the hell! Where'd she get that power-up?" Haruka said. "Hey boss! Answer! I'm taking fire here!"  
"Retreat for now! This is an unexpected development. We need a new plan."  
"Fine."  
Haruka abandoned the Agrissa, which exploded as she detached from it.  
Kotori gave chase, firing at the Enact.  
"Get off my tail, princess!" Haruka said. She was in no condition to fight anymore.  
Suddenly Kotori stopped chasing her. Haruka looked behind and saw that the pink glow was gone. She took note of it before leaving the battlefield.

 _DIAMOND PRINCESS  
_ "Amami's Enact has left the battlefield!" reported one of the people on the bridge.  
"What? Why?" Hanayo asked.  
Nishikino shook her head. "I knew we couldn't trust these kinds of people. What about our other soldiers?"  
"I'm getting reports right now!" The soldier paused before delivering the reports.  
"This is…"

"Time for me to finish you!" Rin said.  
 _This was it!_ She thought. Finally, she can regain her honor, impress Hanayo… she just needed to defeat this gundam!  
Suddenly the Gundam's heavy armor cast off, revealing a much slimmer form. This slimmer Gundam equipped it's former form's back shoulde cannons as handheld ones, and then it turned bright pink.  
"What happened?"

Nozomi smiled. _Nice going, Tsubasa…._  
"Time to see if I can combine my super mode with this new feature!"  
The Virtue's armor cast off, revealing the thinner Gundam Nadleeh.  
"And then… TRANS-AM!"  
Nozomi fired at all the other Enacts on the field, destroying them.  
"Now it's your turn, Rin-chan!"  
Nozomi fired, but Rin was quick. Or rather, lucky. The shot only grazed the Enact, destroying a leg but nothing more.  
"I'll be back!" Rin said as she escaped.  
Nozomi shrugged. "I'll be waiting."

Eli was about to deal the finishing blow when the Exia suddenly disappeared.  
"What-"  
"I'm right here!"  
Umi used the Exia's newfound strength to attack Eli, slicing off the Flag's hands and then delivering a powerful kick.  
"Such power..."  
"Eli! Come with me. I'm sure we can work this out!" Umi said.  
"Work this out? Never! Celestial Being took the one thing I valued the most. In return, I won't stop until I eliminated all of you."  
 _So she believed that we were responsible for the Spain attack… the one which took the Kousakas' life.  
But wait…  
_"Eli, Arisa is-"  
Before she could say anything, a couple more Flags arrived and started firing at her.  
Umi wanted to retaliate but found that the Exia's movements have become more sluggish.  
"Has this Trans-am power worn out?"  
Umi could do nothing as Eli was taken by the Flags. Defending herself became much harder because of the Exia's low performance, but fortunately the Flags weren't looking for a fight. They came to fetch Eli.  
"Wait, Eli! Eli!"  
Umi looked at the retreating flags before thinking to herself.

Nico wasn't sure where this power came from, but it sure came in handy. She was able to destroy the Tierens surrounding her, and those remaining hesitated to approach her.  
The pink Tieren, Maki, came forward, holding it's melee weapon; the carbon knife.  
Nico activated her claw, and the two charged.

"I'm using all my power, and yet I can't hit her!" Eriko said in frustration. Her super soldier capabilities allowed her to keep up with this new super power, but she couldn't damage it.. yet.  
"This power must have a time limit. If I can outlast that, then…"  
Before the battle, Eriko had taken a special procedure meant to block off the effects of quantum brainwaves in her brain, but still allowing her brainwaves to affect others. She knew that it must be bothering the gundam pilot all throughout the fight. Once the pilot gets exhausted and the gundam's power runs out, then she'll win.  
The pink aura surrounding the gundam had vanished. Which means…

Nico was getting tired.  
" _She's getting the upper hand! Nico!"  
_ Sora was shouting at her to fight.  
"I can't… I'm too tired…"  
 _"Fine I'll do it myself!"  
_ But when she tried to take over, the quantum brainwaves emitted by the enemy pilot stopped her, knocking her unconscious. Nico collapsed on the cockpit, tired and in pain.

PTOLEMAIOS, 2 HOURS LATER

Kotori was silent. Umi was pacing the room, while Nozomi just stood in one corner.  
Finally Umi spoke. "I can't believe we left Nico out there! She was captured and we didn't do anything!"  
"There was no choice," Nozomi said. "Our machines were powered down because of the Trans-am. We couldn't fight even if we wanted to."  
After defeating their opponents, it's as if the enemies started to retreat. At first they wondered why, but they realized it when Nico wasn't responding to their calls.  
The objective of the enemy operation was to capture a gundam. An objective they now succeeded in.  
"But still… we can't leave her in the hands of the enemy right?" Kotori asked.  
Nozomi shook her head. "Of course not. In fact, I'm making preparations for a rescue operation…"  
she handed Umi some schematics.  
"What's this?" Umi asked.  
"Your new Gundam. It's currently being built at one of our space stations."  
Umi looked at the Gundam schematics. "00 Gundam…"

 _And that ends Arc 1! Had fun writing this chapter, despite me being very busy with schoolwork and playing SIF as well as my new addiction-Marvel Future Fight.  
As you can see I will be skipping the entire space battle entirely, so no Alvaatore for this one.  
I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for Arc 2!_


	18. Chapter 18

ONE YEAR LATER-SECURE HRL FACILITY

Nico woke up.  
When she had been captured by the HRL, they immediately subjected her to a battery of tests and stuck her in this prison cell afterwards. She was bound to her chair, unable to move.  
She did have one consistent visitor, however. She had come to know Lieutenant Eriko Nishikino, adopted daughter of HRL Colonel Kisaki Nishikino. And, Nico is pretty sure, was once her old friend Maki.  
"Maki… what happened to you?"  
" _Isn't it obvious? It's an alternate personality. Much like how I am to you."_  
That was Sora, Nico's alternate, more violent personality. The two had come to terms and now work quite well as a team. No amount of effort had gotten them out of the predicament they currently are in, though.  
Nico remembered their first meeting with Eriko.

-flashback, after Nico's capture-

"Hello, Yazawa."  
"Hello, _Maki-chan."  
_ At the mention of this name Eriko rushed to her and slapped her. "Don't mention that name. I don't know who this Maki person is, but I am Eriko Nishikino, lieutenant of the HRL. I am not Maki."  
"Say what you want. The voice in your head tell you otherwise.:  
Eriko paused. Nico could see doubt forming in her eyes and decided to push her luck.  
"What does she say to to you, Lieutenant?"  
"Shut up." Eriko delivered another punch.  
"I came here to get information from you. We need intel on your friends. Provide it, and I guarantee your safety."  
Nico scoffed. "Sorry. No way the Great- Nico nii will rat out her friends."  
Eriko looked annoyed. "Then I hope 'The Great Nico-Nii'" enjoys this nice, dark cell."

That was 11 months ago. Now should be another time for one of Eriko's visits.  
Sure enough, the door opened and the Lieutenant stepped in.  
"And I was thinking you wouldn't come," Nico said in a teasing voice.  
"I wonder how you can keep a sense of humor in this place," Eriko said.  
"It's better if there's someone there to talk to you."  
Eriko looked at her strangely. She still didn't buy all this alternate personality stuff, even though Nico suspected she's one herself.  
"Your friends are going down," Maki said. "The A-Laws will be starting their operations soon."  
"A-Laws? What is that?"  
"It's made of the best of the best among the three world powers. Like yours truly," Eriko said with a touch of pride in her voice.  
"You underestimate us," Nico replied.  
"We'll see." Eriko turned to leave. "Until our next meeting."

As Eriko closed the door she wondered why she can't stop visiting the prisoner.  
"There's nothing to be gained from talking to her. So why?"  
The voice that often pestered her was silent today.  
"Not going to give me answers, huh?"  
She reached the housing area of the base, and entered Colonel Nishikino's-no, she corrected, _our_ house.  
It had been a surprise for her, back then, when, after the successful mission, the Colonel approached her with the offer to adopt her.  
Of course she said yes.  
She opened the door. "I'm home."  
"Oh, Eriko!" Kisaki Nishikino was sitting in the living room watching news on the TV.  
"Done with your visit?"  
"Yeah…"  
Nishikino stood up. "So, next week you start as a member of A-Laws."  
"Yes. I'll be sure to make you proud!" Eriko declared.  
Nishikino smiled. "Of course you will. You're my daughter after all."  
Her voice took on a more serious tone. "Be careful out there, Eriko. I'm having some suspicions regarding this group. I've shared them with Koizumi but we both agreed to keep quiet for now."  
"What suspicions?"  
"A year ago the Union wasn't keen on making alliances and now it's spearheading one? Don't you find that suspicious?"  
"Well, it could be the threat of Celestial Being made them change their mind," Eriko replied.  
"Perhaps," Nishikino admitted. "But I've heard rumors of funds being channeled to that organization for some unknown purpose. I don't know what they're doing, but be cautious. I wouldn't want to lose you."  
Eriko smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

BACK AT THE FACILITY  
"Hey, Arisugawa! Your shift ends in five minutes, right?" One of the guards said.  
The other guard, a woman with orange hair nodded.  
"Go call Campbell and tell him to get out of bed. His shift will start soon."  
Arisugawa nodded.  
She went inside the comfort room and entered one of the stalls. She took out her phone and dialed a number. It wasn't Campbell though. Arisugawa smiled at the thought of the guy being late, since he always acted like a jerk towards her.  
"This is Starlight. Yes, I've finally found her."

LAGRANGE POINT, OUTER SPACE  
On the other end of the line, Nozomi nodded. "Finally. Thank you."  
She disconnected the call and looked at the expectant faces of Umi and Kotori.  
The group was inside one of the rooms in one of the many Lagrange Points, were being used as a base of operations of Celestial Being. After the Taklamakan desert operation, the group retreated here to study the Trans-am ability that was unlocked during that fight, as well as to prepare for Nico's rescue operation.  
"We have her location. She's at a secure HRL facility."  
"We can go rescue her then?" Kotori asked.  
"Yes. We'll need to bring along Nicocchi's new Gundam too."  
"We'll be fighting the A-Laws there, I assume?" Umi asked.  
"Lieutenant Nishikino is on the base, but I don't think we'll fight other A-Laws members. After all, it's supposed to start operations next week so the other members must be preparing on their own. This means we don't expect to fight either Rin Hoshizora or Eli Ayase."  
Nozomi could see Umi's look.  
"Umi-chan…" Kotori sensed Umi's discomfort at the mention of the name.  
After the battle Umi had told them all about Eli, and how she believed that Celestial Being killed her sister-when in fact Arisa was very much alive.  
"Umi-chan…" Kotori said.  
"Don't worry about it," Umi said. "Next time we meet, I'll make things right."

INNOVADE BASE, PHILIPPINES

Honoka yawned as she looked at the sea from the house's balcony.  
"I knew I'd find you here."  
Honoka saw Tsubasa approach her. "Our operation is going along well. We'll force Celestial Being out of hiding."  
"How will you do that?" Honoka asked.  
"I intentionally allowed their spy to infiltrate the base Yazawa is being held," Tsubasa replied. "Don't worry. Soon you can get your revenge on them."  
Honoka nodded. "Hey, Tsubasa-chan…"  
"What is it, Honoka?"  
"I know we didn't part on good terms, but still you sought out to me, gave me help. Thank you."  
Tsubasa gulped. She didn't like lying to Honoka, but it had to be done. True, Honoka had suffered misfortune, losing her family. What she didn't know is that Tsubasa, Erena and Anju were behind it.  
"Um, yeah, nothing to it. Anything for you," Tsubasa forced herself to say.  
"After we eliminate Celestial Being, what will you do next?" Tsubasa asked.  
Honoka shrugged, then gave Tsubasa a smile. "Well, I'm not sure. What I do know is that I missed being my your side, so I think I'll stay."  
Honoka hugged Tsubasa, who was too surprised to resist.  
Tsubasa breaked the hug. "So… I gotta go now. See you, okay?"  
Honoka nodded. "Sure. See you!"  
Tsubasa left Honoka alone on the balcony, guilt gnawing at her but knowing it must be done. As she walked to the corridor leading to the hangar, she opened her phone and contacted Anju.  
"How are things there?"  
"It is fine. General Allen has done an excellent job funneling funds into our secret project. Perhaps we should reward him soon?"  
Tsubasa didn't miss the meaning of Anju's words.  
"No, not yet. We still need more funds; keep him alive for now."  
"Alright." The line disconnected.  
"Amami! I know you're there!"  
Out of the shadows appeared the mercenary Haruka Amami. Hired by the Innovades to do their bidding, Haruka had no loyalties and was in it only for the payment.  
"What is it?"  
"Head to the HRL facility. Some action will be happening there soon."  
"How about Hoshizora and Ayase? You calling them, too?" Haruka asked.  
"I will. Celestial Being wouldn't expect all of you to be in one place."  
"Fine. As long as they leave my prey alone."  
"Of course they will," Tsubasa said. "They have opponents of their own."  
Haruka left, leaving Tsubasa alone.

 _And that ends the first chapter of Arc 2!  
Been busy but happy I was able to find the time to write this._


End file.
